


Definition of Perfect

by Stephaniesomelette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 200 Pounds Beauty! au, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cosmetic Surgeon Kim Junmyeon, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Idol Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Music Director Park Chanyeol, Smut, Weight problems, mention of Alzheimer's, mention of insecurities, not promoting plastic surgery, parents! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniesomelette/pseuds/Stephaniesomelette
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is a very large boy with a warm heart. He possesses a unique and entrancing voice, but due to his extra-large appearance, he can only become the voice of tone-deaf male idol Eugene rather than pursue his dream as a male idol himself.Baekhyun also has a crush on Eugene’s music producer, Park Chanyeol, but he believes that the love is only one-sided. After an unfortunate turn of events, Baekhyun disappears for one year and returns as with a slim and fairy-like presence. Chanyeol doesn’t recognize Baekhyun when he auditions back into the company, but will his ‘little’ secret be out soon?





	Definition of Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii I broke my own promise of writing one story at a time but I recently watched a korean film '200 Pounds Beauty' and I really enjoyed the humour and fluff in the film. Decided to write a fic based on it and I know the film was criticized for promoting plastic surgery but I wanted to focus more on the aspect whereby the protagonist comes to terms with her true self and embraces her true self towards the end of the film. I think the main point is that knowing your self worth will make you a happier person, rather than scraping your appearance and not truly fixing the main issue.
> 
> Also the father's illness was not specified and I had a feeling it was Alzheimer's after looking up the symptoms. Prepare for medical inaccuracies.
> 
> Hope you like this fic!

 

‘Eugene! Eugene! Eugene! Eugene!’

 

The whole stadium was chanting Kim Eugene’s name - the nation’s most adored male idol. The fans waved their red lightsticks in the air, banners decorated beautifully to show support for him. There Eugene stood in the middle of the stage, feeling like the king of the world. He was dressed in a blouse bedazzled in swarovski crystals, and his skin tight black jeans had his fansites swooning.

 

‘Are you ready for the last song?’ He teased, winking into the camera.

 

The whole crowd erupted into cheers once again, fans fanning themselves from the excitement. The song they were waiting for - Call me Baby. Eugene successfully achieved his first all-kill on the charts with this song, and it definitely gave him that boost to become a respected idol in the industry.

 

_It's surprising like a flash of light, you fill me up_

_the moment we meet oh my_

_sit here comfortably,_

_listen to my story now_

 

As the song starts, the fans begin their fanchant. A majority of them enjoying the catchiness and liveliness of the song. Fireworks went up behind him, and he successfully pulled off the tricky dance routine.

 

‘Ohmygod, Eugene’s voice is amazing!’

 

Contradictory to their comments, the real singer that night was Byun Baekhyun - the two hundred pound boy who liked wearing clothes a few sizes bigger (that was if the shop even considered making larger sizes that the usual). He was kept hidden in a tiny studio backstage, and his role was to sing all the songs from start to end - the full three hours of the show. Every night he does his best, because he loved to sing, and he knows that the Park Chanyeol he is crushing on is looking at him through a monitor, and that kinda made him blush. His job was tiring and his pay seemed average, but he doesn’t regret it at all when he reads positive comments about Eugene’s singing (which indirectly compliments him). Before his mama died she always said that Baekhyun has a beautiful and ethereal voice, so he made sure to get his voice out there no matter what.

 

Baekhyun continues singing the next verse, checking the camera focused on Eugene to make sure that he was lip syncing properly. Once he makes sure that he’s fine he decides to close his eyes and really get into the song - how it would feel to be a male idol up on stage, loved by many, singing to his heart’s content. He looks at Eugene’s dance moves, and decides to imitate him a little, getting into the mood. He stomps his feet excitedly, preparing to sing the climax of the song, unaware that the wooden platform below him was about to split in half from his weight.

 

‘ _Call me bab_ \- AHH!’ Baekhyun collapses from the crack of the wooden platform, his whole body falling one level lower into a small well. He gets a bit woozy, trying to comprehend what had happened until he hears Park Chanyeol screaming into the intercom. Seems like he saw the incident.

 

‘Byun Baekhyun! Yah! Byun Baekhyun! Answer me!’ Chanyeol continues shouting, he put Eugene on pause for now, demanding that he added a dance encore to distract the crowd. He presses every button possible to let all the fireworks erupt, his assistants are also working hard to notify backstage about the sudden encore. Chanyeol’s only focus now was on him - Baekhyun, an important, or if not the most important member of Eugene’s world tour.

 

‘C-chanyeol-sshi! I’m o-okay!’ Baekhyun climbs out from where he has fallen, a few wooden chips in his hair, and grabs the mic to get ready to start singing again. He tidies his hair a little, hoping to look a little more presentable from that dramatic fall.

 

‘Okay Baekhyun, on the count of three I want you to start singing. Eugene, do you hear me? Turn around on the count of three!’ Chanyeol explains to them through the earpiece. He could see that Eugene was in distress despite putting up a powerful dance, unsure of what was going on with backstage.

 

‘Three!’

 

‘Two!’

 

‘One!’

 

The fireworks go up again, and colourful explosives start to burst on stage, giving that perfect timing for Eugene to dramatically get to the centre stage to sing the climax of the song.

 

_Call me baby, Call me baby,_

_Call me baby, Call me baby_

 

Baekhyun proceeds to reach a high note, the fans scream, and the last of the concert goes by smoothly. Chanyeol could only sigh in relief when the concert comes to an end, with Eugene saying his last ment before leaving the stage. Chanyeol shakes his co-producer’s hand Oh Sehun, both who have worked tirelessly to make the tour a smashing success.

 

‘Thank you for coming my genies! Have a good night!’ The lights dim, and the concert tour was officially over.

 

-

 

The moment Eugene comes back from the stage, he rips off his earpiece angrily, shoving it to his Manager.

 

‘Encore my ass! This outfit is so uncomfortable!’ He stomps his feet angrily like a small child. While Eugene had a sexy image in the media, those who work with him know that he has a temper and a terrible personality. The only reason why Eugene is where he is today is because he captivated his entertainment company with his handsome appearance and dancing abilities.

 

Eugene was about to leave for his dressing room when he notices Baekhyun occupying a (large) space near the clothing racks, apologising to everyone for the mistake he made. Eugene walks up to Baekhyun confidently, striding in his beautifully made concert outfit.

 

‘Baekhyun-ah!’ He says cheerfully, Baekhyun turns around, face blank and unsure. Is THE Kim Eugene calling for him? He walks up to him and bows, showing respect to his superior.

 

‘Good work out there - the media is praising me for finishing the tour with much suspense,’ he says, grabbing onto Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

Baekhyun smiles, ‘Heheh Eugene-sshi, I was following your dance routine in the studio, it was fun-’

 

‘Don’t you EVER do that again, do you understand?’ He now grabs Baekhyun’s shoulder more tightly, causing him to whimper in pain.

 

‘ _A fatty like you should not dance._ ’

 

And ouch, that hurt Baekhyun’s ego a lot. But he’s grateful that in his field of work he won’t ever get fired because he knows that at the end of the day - Eugene needs him. He ignores the dirty glance thrown at him, and sucks it up because of his warm hearted nature.

 

‘Oh and if you need someone to check on your injuries, just let me know! I will assign my personal doctor to you.’ Eugene continues saying sweetly, suddenly turning 180 degrees and acting like a mother hen to him. Baekhyun blinks back confused, not sure as to Eugene’s sudden change of treatment. Then it dawned on him that Park Chanyeol is walking towards their direction, in all his beauty and glory - his hair was styled up and he wore a white blouse which hugged his muscular frame.

 

Ah yes, Park Chanyeol. The music director perfect in every single way.

 

‘Chanyeol-sshi! How did I do toda-’ Eugene nudged Baekhyun to catch Chanyeol’s attention. Eugene likewise has been crushing on the music director for the longest time, the songs he wrote were so romantic, and his gentle yet stern composure when interacting with his artists made him a true complete package. With Eugene’s over the top confidence, he believes Chanyeol will be his in no time.

 

However, luck was not in his favour today. Brushing off Eugene, Chanyeol went straight to Baekhyun, hugging the shorter and chubby boy tightly. Baekhyun felt heat rise up to his cheeks, he so desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, but he was so taken aback that he simply froze there and let Chanyeol hug him.

 

‘Would it be weird if I smell him?’ Baekhyun thinks. He says fuck it and inhales the scent, and now he never wants to let go. Chanyeol smells heavenly, like Lime Basil and Mandarin, it was so refreshing, and so fitting for Chanyeol. An earthy yet masculine scent.

 

‘Gosh Baekhyun I was so worried when you fell, for the next tour I’ll make sure to put you in a safer studio to sing in, that stupid wooden plank just had to bre-’ Chanyeol rambles on, and pausing when he notices Baekhyun going red.

 

‘What’s up with you? Are you sick?’ Chanyeol feels Baekhyun’s forehead for any sign of fever, but this small action makes Baekhyun redden even more. Chanyeol’s hand was so big and warm, he wants to cup his cheek in his hands all day.

 

‘I’m g-good Chanyeol-sshi, thank you for taking care of me. I will take my leave now.’ Baekhyun stutters out before brisk walking away, too overwhelmed by the situation. Chanyeol watches Baekhyun waddle away, knocking his head into one of the crew members, apologizing profusely before looking for the exit. Chanyeol chuckles, Baekhyun was too cute.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘AHHH! I was so embarassinggg’ Baekhyun whines to his best friend Luhan, Luhan is Baekhyun’s best friend, and he’s also one of the staffs in the entertainment company. Luhan breaks into laughter as he listens to Baekhyun’s embarrassing story. The two have just met up in a cafe a few hours ago, and now are on their way to visit Baekhyun’s father in the old folks home.

 

‘Baekhyun, seriously, you need to build up your confidence! Don’t you dare regret once Chanyeol is taken!’

 

‘Yah Luhan look at me, I’m huge! I won’t be a good match for him…’ Baekhyun looks at the mirror insecurely,

 

‘Should I go do plastic surgery?’ He suddenly commented.

 

Luhan smacks Baekhyun on the arm, ‘Byun Baekhyun! Plastic surgery is not the answer to your solutions! And I doubt Chanyeol is that shallow to simply think about appearances, don’t you think?’

 

‘Hmmm..Maybe.’ Baekhyun brushes off the thought, and changes the subject.

 

-

 

‘Dad! It’s me Baekhyunnie! And Luhan! We brought you egg rolls today!’ Baekhyun says cheerfully. Baekhyun’s father is suffering from Alzheimer’s for a few years now, he has difficulty remembering past events and his speech has deteriorated. But the most amazing thing is that Baekhyun’s presence always puts a smile on his dad’s face, even though the doctors can’t tell if Mr Byun can really recognize his son.

 

After a quick meal, Baekhyun proceeds to sing a song for his father, who had been supportive of Baekhyun’s music career from the beginning. His relatives said he couldn’t make it, that his voice won’t be able to make up for his appearance - but his father was different, when Baekhyun got rejected by multiple companies, he always told him that his failures will one day lead to his success. And when he finally got signed to be Eugene’s singer five years ago, his father was so happy that he threw a party for him. Now with his father’s condition, Baekhyun often visits him and never fails to sing an old hit for his father to hear, his voice was so soothing that the other grandmas and grandpas of the old folks home will also crowd around him to listen to him sing. The smiles on their faces when he breaks out into song gives him a sense of fulfillment, that his voice is heard.

 

‘Mr Byun is doing well, we have been training his speech and he is always happy after you visit. You are a good son, Mr Byun, do come sing for us more when you’re free.’ The nurse pats Baekhyun on the back as he asks about his father’s condition. Despite wanting to live with his father, the old man’s Alzheimer’s was worsening and he had no choice but to put him here while he was working and on tour. He promises himself that since the tour was now over, he will visit more often.

 

-

 

[Star Ent. group chat]

 

 _Oohsehun_ : Eugene’s STAR tour earned a total of 100 million won! It was announced in the news today! Let's celebrate!

 

 _Eugene_Kim:_ Omg!! Congrats team!! I want to club

 

 _Real_pcy:_ We did it! I’m up for some celebration

 

 _xxx_ : I’m in!

 

 _xxx_ : me too!

 

 _xxx_ : what day is it?

 

 _xxx_ : I’m free!

 

Baekhyunee_stent: I can come…

 

The day of the party arrives and Baekhyun is a little excited to see Chanyeol again, it’s been two weeks since the last concert. Baekhyun looks through his closet for a nice outfit, but is disappointed when he sees a dozen flannels and oversized shirts, he picks the one he thinks is best looking and left for the club. He doesn’t look too different from how he usually looks but he figures that it feels more comfortable this way as he isn’t trying too hard.

 

A private room has been booked for the company staff, and Baekhyun shyly enters the room. He glances at everyone and suddenly feels very out of place, the room was filled with staff members dancing and cheering away, and they were wearing clothes from the latest trends. A vivid contrast to Baekhyun who decided to show up in an oversized flannel and XXL jeans. He looks for a table to sit at, and notices Chanyeol and a few other music producers sitting there as well.

 

Baekhyun walks up to the table, only to realize that the only seat available was next to Chanyeol - which meant that he had to squeeze through multiple people in order to sit down. But before he could even turn away, Chanyeol was already calling out for his name. And to his distaste, Eugene was sitting at the opposite seat next to Chanyeol, sending looks of disgust towards his direction.

 

‘Baekhyun-ah! Sit here, next to me.’ Chanyeol pats at the empty seat next to him. Baekhyun nods shyly before attempting to squeeze through the few seats. He tries to go as quickly as he can, muttering multiple apologies as the staff groan and huff in annoyance as he passes through. He finally makes it to the seat, turning red from embarrassment.

 

‘Baekhyun-ah, drink some water. It must be SO difficult to walk all the way here, huh?’ Eugene mocked Baekhyun, and shoved a cup of water in his face. Eugene was slightly tipsy, having had a few drinks on the dance floor. His true personality was all out tonight.

 

‘Eugene!’ Chanyeol scolded, but the idol only leaned closer to him, hands all over his chest.

 

‘Don’t mind him Baekhyun, he’s drunk.’ Chanyeol mutters, trying to get the idol’s hands away from him. Baekhyun could only nod, and sipped his glass of water. Small talk is made at the table, and he hardly involves himself in them until he realized that his glass is already empty. Baekhyun decides to take a peek at Chanyeol, and he crushes hard all over again; he envies how Chanyeol can talk to anyone, how he can look good when he laughs or smiles. But most importantly, Chanyeol was always nice to him. And that makes him fall even further.

 

‘Stop staring, you fat pig!’

Eugene shouted at him, causing everyone to quieten down and stare in Baekhyun’s direction. Even Chanyeol himself paused his conversation to see what was going on. Baekhyun flushes, feeling extremely humiliated by Eugene again. Some stifled a giggle, but that was zipped by Chanyeol’s glare.

 

‘Eugene, enough!’ Chanyeol slams his hand on the table, causing everyone to flinch. An angry Chanyeol is extremely intimidating, Baekhyun was equally scared, feeling as if he was about to piss his pants.

 

Eugene, shocked at Chanyeol’s response and thinking that he could have gotten away with it, scoffs before walking to the dance floor.

 

‘Why are you even defending that _thing_!’

 

Chanyeol sighs, until Baekhyun stands up abruptly, holding a bottle of liquor in one hand. Chanyeol grabs his hand, forcing Baekhyun to stay put.

 

‘Baekhyun, where are you going?’ Chanyeol’s tone was strict, but there was an underlying sense of worry coating his words.

 

‘I-I’m just going to the bar counter to make a drink, I’ll be right back.’ Baekhyun walks away, putting the bottle of liquor on the bar counter before quickly making his way to the restroom. Baekhyun brisk walks into one of the cubicles further towards the end. He hides in there for a while, trying to recover from the embarrassment before and scrolls through his phone for a bit, unbothered by the people coming in and out of the restroom.

 

‘ _Yah, why did you have to do that to Baekhyun, he was just trying to have a good time,_ ’ Baekhyun glances up from his phone, he recognizes that voice - It’s Chanyeol’s.

 

‘You’re so funny, how stupid can you get?’ Chanyeol washes his hands, not making eye contact with Eugene.

 

‘Do you want to go back to being a backup dancer?’ He looks up at Eugene, who has his head tilted high, arms overlapping one another. Eugene was truly no help at all, in fact, he was making matters worse - he is too confident in his own abilities.

 

‘That dick was getting on my nerves,’ he refutes, ‘How dare he try to seek your affection! He doesn’t know his place!’

 

Chanyeol takes a deep sigh, Eugene was one tough nut to please.

 

‘You think I like him? You don’t have to remind him what a turnoff he is. Leave him be. Be grateful he’s come to us,’ he pats Eugene’s arm soothingly. But Eugene paid no heed, he was still furious.

 

‘Hey hey hey, why is the nation’s most loved male idol so angry and upset? Baekhyun should be the one feeling this way!’ Chanyeol says as he continues rubbing Eugene’s shoulders, calming the idol down.

 

‘Baekhyun’s talented, but he’s fat and ugly. Now look at you, you’re untalented, but you’re handsome and a dancer! He exists for you!’ Chanyeol lets out these foolish lies, unknowingly piercing a needle into Baekhyun’s heart. Baekhyun tries to muffle his tears in his hands, trying not to make a sound.

 

‘Listen, we’re just using him. Understood? Be nice to him, who’s going to produce your next album if he quits?’ Chanyeol convinced further. The male idol finally hums, and nods in agreement. He was now feeling much better thanks to Chanyeol.

 

‘Are we good now? Let’s go! The night is still early.’ They leave for the door, heading back to the private room. Baekhyun finally removes his hands from his face, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. Chanyeol loathes him, the person he admired sees him as an asset. He has to get out of this place. Right now _._

 

_Fat and ugly._

 

_If he walks, it’s over._

 

Baekhyun tries to steady his breath, he hates everything so much. He pushes through the crowd and waits for the earliest bus back home. The words keep going on and on in his head, especially when it’s said by Chanyeol, someone who he thought truly cared - it really did hurt. He endures all the way until he reaches his studio apartment, slamming the door shut and locking himself in. It’s pathetic but he cries, he cries for being flawed, for the many times people have looked down on him. His eyes turn red and puffy from excessive crying, his warm heart not getting the love it deserves.

 

_No one knows how much I cried that day._

 

Baekhyun stays at home for the next few days, wallowing in self pity, digging deep into his insecurities. He occasionally eats a pack of ramen, and watches a bit of TV. It was until the fifth day when he was reading a self-help book, that he bought from a book store. As he reads on, he can’t help but nod, and  realizes that _this is not how I want to live. I will not let them look down on me._ He decides to start afresh, with a new life, Baekhyun was going to disappear.

 

Setting his plan in motion, Baekhyun starts ripping the posters on his walls and burning his pictures. He takes out a few luggage and starts packing his belongings. If he didn’t want anyone to find him - he had to leave this place, for good. Baekhyun proceeds to change his phone number, removing every trace of his existence. After a few days he takes a deep breath, observing the now empty apartment and leaves for the door.

 

_There is no turning back, and I’m going to come back better, and stronger._

 

-

‘Where the hell is Byun Baekhyun?!’ Chanyeol yells, frightening his assistants. It’s almost time for Eugene’s next comeback, and they have to release a 10-song full album with a repackage. The staff are trying hard to contact Baekhyun, but nobody has been able to contact him. Days and months go by and the entertainment company was in a frenzied panic - where was he when they need him most?

 

‘S-sir! Luhan said that Baekhyun’s house is empty, all his belongings are gone! His phone number is uncontactable.’ One of the interns said, fear pulsing through her veins - nobody wanted to mess with Park Chanyeol when he’s angry.

 

Chanyeol slams his hands on the table, out of frustration. What is Baekhyun planning on doing? Why did he erase his presence? Chanyeol thought of the worst possible scenario, sweat forms on his forehead, overwhelmed by the tension.

 

‘File a missing report, now!’

 

*Meanwhile*

 

Baekhyun found a plastic surgeon who was kind enough to take him in - he met Dr Kim Junmyeon at the old folks home a few weeks ago when he was singing for his dad and the other residents there. Dr Kim complimented his voice and introduced himself to Baekhyun. They had a nice long chat that resulted in Baekhyun telling his story and why he decided to disappear. Dr Kim sympathised with Baekhyun, he could tell that Baekhyun has a genuine soul and a kind heart.

 

‘Baekhyun, I have a plan for you. If you’re interested, come to my clinic.’ He gives Baekhyun his name card, shaking his hand before leaving.

 

That’s how he arrived at the Kim Surgery Clinic, with his luggage and backpack. It’s a relatively small clinic, and everything seems kind of new. He asks the receptionist for Dr Kim, and is directed to another room.

 

‘Hey! Baekhyun! Welcome and take a seat, I’m so glad you decided to take up our offer.’ Baekhyun takes a seat, smiling at the welcoming man.

 

‘From now on just call me Junmyeon, we’re around the same age and we can be like friends!’ Baekhyun nods, and thanks Junmyeon.

 

‘Thank you Junmyeon-sshi, can I hear more about your proposal?’ Baekhyun asks, he was curious as to what he had to offer. Junmyeon pulls out a folder, with little scribbles here and there, sketches and schedules filled to the brim of the folder.

 

‘Look, remember when you told me that sad story about your life? Surprise! I’m going to give you a makeover! For free!’ Junmyeon says enthusiastically. He seemed so excited, clapping his hands and smile turning into a wide grin.

 

‘EH?’ Baekhyun gapes, not sure as to what he has just heard. Did Junmyeon just offer him a makeover? For free? He rubs his ear, making sure he heard correctly.

 

‘Did you just say for free?’ Baekhyun asks again.

 

‘Yes!’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Because you’ll be my first patient!’

 

‘That means...I might die.’ Baekhyun turns blue at the thought of dying at the hands of an inexperienced plastic surgeon.

 

‘No you got it all wrong! I was the best back in medical school! It’s just that my clinic is so far away from central Seoul, it’s tough to make money! And we’ve only been open for three months. I hope that I can get more customers after I show them how good you will look!’ Junmyeon tries to relieve Baekhyun of his worries, and it seems to make him calm down a bit, seeing all the records and certificates of proof.

 

‘Then what will you do to me?’

 

‘Ah yes, I propose to use one of my fat burning technologies on you - it is completely safe and we will bring your weight to a healthier one that meets the body mass index criteria. And I suggest that we give you a nose job and double eyelid surgery to accentuate your features, what do you think?’

 

Baekhyun nodded, and thought deeply. Was this the right decision to make? There were so many pros but simultaneously so many cons.

 

‘Look Baekhyun, I’m just giving you a suggestion, you don’t have to say yes! It’s just that I sympathised with your story a lot, and I want to help you to the best of my abilities; and that happens to be cosmetic surgery. I just hope that you can confidently present your best self to the world, because you deserve it.’ Junmyeon speaks softly, not wanting to provoke the boy.

 

But Baekhyun really wanted to change, and it is his body, so this is all up to him. Perhaps the anger and humiliation from his many years of being taunted as fat and ugly still burns deeply within him, will all his problems be solved once he changes his appearance?

 

‘ _I’ll do it._ ’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the following year, Baekhyun undergoes treatment at Kim Surgery Clinic. Right before he underwent surgery, he goes to visit his father once more._

 

_‘Dad, I’ll be back soon, and I’ll be the pretty boy you always said I was. I love you.’ Baekhyun hugs his father, who is gleefully smiling as always._

 

Baekhyun resides in the clinic for one year, he was given his own ward where he can put out all his belongings. Being the only patient, he was happy that he was given access to all the available facilities in the clinic - the game room, lounge and more. He has also gotten closer to Junmyeon, sharing their difficulties and laughing together while watching the television. Junmyeon, being extra, also starts removing all the mirrors from his room, promising that he will be surprised by the end of the year.

 

Baekhyun starts off with the slimming treatments, going on a special treadmill everyday while Junmyeon stands next to him taking measurements and calculations. He does this every day for a few hours, and it proves to work when Junmyeon praises him for his good progress.The procedures too are a success - though it took Junmyeon two tries in the promise that he will make Baekhyun’s nose look as beautiful as Kim Taehee’s.

 

The day after his surgery, and the final day of their one year contract, Junmyeon along with another nurse brings Baekhyun to a mirror, his eyes blindfolded for a surprise. Junmyeon slowly unwraps the cloth over his eyes and nose, the result of the surgeries from before. He, along with the nurses, gasp at the beauty that stood before them - it looked so natural.

 

‘B-Baekhyunnee, open your eyes.’

 

Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes, a little intimidated as to what he was about to see. His reflection was staring back at a beautiful boy, with hips so slender, an enchanting gaze, a perfect nose. (Imagine Baekhyun from Blooming Days era, or whatever era you prefer heheh)

 

‘I-is that m-me?’ Baekhyun feels his face. It’s real, his skin, his body - it was all his. Happy tears roll down his cheeks, he chuckles.

 

‘I even cry attractively,’ Baekhyun could not believe his eyes, if this was a dream he never wants to wake up. He runs up to Junmyeon, securing him in a tight hug.

 

‘Thank you thank you thank you thank you hyung!’ He puts his tear stained face against the doctor’s robe - soaking it with his wet tears (and maybe snot). Junmyeon embraces the small boy, he is so cute, he was and still is now. His puppy like appearance was so charming and endearing, the nurses are already cooing at him and congratulating the doctor on his first successful major treatment.

 

‘You’re welcome Baekhyun-ah, but remember from today onwards you will be Baekyoung, not Baekhyun.’ Junmyeon reminded, it was a name Baekhyun picked out for himself a few months ago - he decided that he should go all out and give himself a stage name as well. Baekyoung was a name he really liked - while it still had a part of his old name, he decided firmly on it because it reminded him to be brave and be humble.

 

‘Go out there and show them what you got! Don’t let anyone bully you anymore, got it?’ Junmyeon ruffles his hair, earning a giggle from Baekhyun.

 

‘Eung! Junmyeon hyung! Just wait till you see me on TV!’

 

-

 

Baekhyun leaves the hospital in his old clothes - an oversized shirt that looked more like a dress and pants that are barely hanging on every second. He struggles through the street with his luggage, but he’s happy - it’s funny how the same pair of jeans were so tight on him a year ago.

 

He looks at some of the boutiques, feeling how soft the fabric is, and how good it looks on the mannequin.

 

 _Wow, if only I could fit into those_ \-  

 

And then it dawns on to Baekhyun,

 

_Oh wait! I can!_

 

He runs into the boutique, purchasing the whole outfit from head to toe. He looked dapper in his new white blouse, complemented with a pale baby blue cardigan, and skin tight jeans which accentuates his now smaller legs. When he walked out of the store, girls were gaping at him, and guys can’t stop staring - were they looking at a fairy? Baekhyun was a bit insecure at first, but he decides not to - he is Baekyoung now, and Baekyoung is not shy.

 

He struts the street like a catwalk, putting his head up high and smiling happily. He feels free, this is everything that he wanted, life is so beauti-

 

‘Ouch!’

 

‘Hey! Watch where you’re going!’

 

Baekhyun knocks into another person, both grabbing their heads from the impact. Baekhyun looks up first, ready to apologize.

 

‘I’m so sorry! Eh? Luhannie hyung?’ Baekhyun gasps, not believing what he was seeing. Today was truly rife with surprises. Luhan turned to him confused, who was this attractive man? An idol from the company?

 

‘Sorry, do I know you?’

 

‘It’s me!! Baekhyunee!!’ Baekhyun exclaims, hugging his friend. One year truly made a difference for him, he missed his friends and the old people at the Old Folks home; it was just him, Junmyeon and a few nurses in the past year.

 

‘I don’t believe you. My best friend is dead.’ Luhan looks at him coldly, preparing to walk away. How dare this boy come up to him, claiming to be his best friend! That’s insanity! He missed Baekhyun so much, each day is burdened with guilt - of how he was not good enough of a friend to make him stay.

 

Baekhyun gasps in shock, Luhan couldn’t recognize him. He panicked and thought of evidence that he could use, then he quickly remembered the matching star tattoo that he had gotten when both he and Luhan were hired into Star Ent. He runs after Luhan, hoping he would finally be convinced.

 

‘Luhan wait! Our matching tattoo! It’s really me!’ Baekhyun says desperately.

 

They enter the male cubicle, facing the mirror with their hip exposed. There it was - the stupid tattoo that they both decided to get, a star tattoo with a tiny rainbow next to it. The design was drawn by themselves, so it was unlike any other tattoo. Baekhyun glances at Luhan, looking at the other’s reaction.

 

‘So it’s really you,’ He says, a little shocked, zipping up his pants.

 

‘Yes it’s really me! Do you remember when you first entered the company and you said you wanted to suck Oh Sehun’s di-’ Baekhyun was faced with a hand to his mouth, Luhan reddens in embarrassment, though he still wants to do it to this day. He pushes away the thought, finally taking a good look at Baekhyun.

 

‘Shut up, it’s really you. I missed you so much, did you know that? How dare you leave me and come back looking like a fairy???’ Luhan playfully hits Baekhyun on the chest, though there were tears glistening in his eyes, causing him to giggle.

 

‘I missed you too Luhannie, let’s go to a cafe to talk.’  

 -

‘And that’s how Eugene’s comeback got cancelled! Nobody was able to reach out to you, they gave up. The company released a statement saying Eugene had to be on ‘vocal rest’, so he is now currently casted into a korean drama instead,’ Luhan tells Baekhyun and he sips on his fruity drink.

 

The two were currently in a quiet and hipster cafe, with Luhan updating Baekhyun on the amount of damage he had caused (monetarily and emotionally). And as Baekhyun listens to more and more, his guilt levels rise. Who knew that a boy like him actually played such a huge role!

 

‘And when the police came with no trace of you, they just presumed that it was death by suicide. I think Chanyeol was the most affected by it, I wonder why. He has some serious alcohol issues these days too, probably since he can’t come up with any songs. You know you two used to write Eugene’s songs together.’ Luhan sighs before continuing, Baekhyun is staring at him like a hawk with his two big gleaming eyes.

 

‘Oh and they’re trying to find your replacement, it’s been a year but no one is suitable yet. The company is worried, Eugene’s albums bring in millions!’

 

‘I can be the replacement!’ Baekhyun suddenly looks up, filled with confidence. If the company lost so much money because of him, he will make up for it by being the replacement. They won’t recognize him, and his heart was saying that he wanted to meet Chanyeol...and maybe this time make him his.

 

‘No you can’t! It’s too risky!’ Luhan exclaims, it was truly absurd. Baekhyun being the replacement for Baekhyun? Glitches in the reality simulation are becoming more profound each day. He was not unsupportive of Baekhyun per se, but he didn’t want him to get hurt again.

 

‘Pleaseeee Luhan hyung pleaseeeee’ Baekhyun pouts, attempting the sad puppy look to convince him. Luhan was truly in awe, Baekhyun’s cuteness now is beyond this world, nobody can say no to him.

 

‘Argh! Fine! But don’t come to me crying! Damn you with your puppy eyes surgery!!’ Luhan pulls at Baekhyun’s ear, the younger fakes a groan before pulling him in for a hug. _He really really missed this._

 -

_I LifT my Old gUitar_

_a cOnfession I couLdn't mAkE_

_or the stOries I persIstently swallOOwed_

 

Chanyeol sighed as he listened to the man in front of him sing - it was truly horrendous, totally off key, his voice was shaky. Sehun, sitting next to him, only shook his head. They were truly fucked - nobody who auditioned was at Baekhyun’s standard.

 

Chanyeol had enough, and turned off the instrumental music to Sing For You, the man’s voice was truly a disgrace to the masterpiece that he and Baekhyun created.

 

‘Thank you for your time, you may go.’ Chanyeol speaks into the mic.

 

The guy frowns, he knew he has been rejected, but he really wants the offer.

 

‘I’m sorry sir, I was just really nervous, please if you’ll let me I’ll sing one more ti-’

 

‘Leave!’

 

At Chanyeol’s stern voice, the man knows there’s no point arguing with the nation’s most sought after music director, and leaves. The whole production team groans, they’ve been doing this for the past year, thousands of candidates competing to sing and enter the company. But to their disappointment, none of them made the cut. It was then that they realized Baekhyun’s voice was truly a diamond in the rough.

 

Perhaps the one taking the hit the most is Park Chanyeol. Ever since the day the police assumed Baekhyun’s disappearance was due to suicide, he couldn’t forgive himself. He suspects that Baekhyun was in the toilet the day he had a confrontation with Eugene, and god, he hates himself so much for saying those terrible things. He wants to hug Baekhyun, comfort him and tell him It’s Okay...and that he likes him. But now he has zero chance at that, he was gone. So his coping mechanism was alcohol, and the endorphin effects they bring.

 

Luhan walks into the room with the next folder, a file with Baekhyun’s updated photo, and the name Baekyoung next to it. Sehun and Chanyeol flip it together, confused at the lack of details in the file. No music background, singing being only listed as a hobby.

 

‘No surname?’ Chanyeol asks Luhan, having no confidence in the next candidate.

 

‘Eh...erm… he’s Korean-American!’ He stutters out, gosh he was such a bad liar.

 

‘Hmm okay, send him in.’

 

Baekhyun walks into the studio, and it really hits home when he sees that everything in the studio is still in place. His old scribbles are still lying in one corner. He was wearing sunglasses, for fear that when he makes eye contact, one of them will recognize him.

 

‘Baekyoung, right? Do you speak Korean?’ Chanyeol asks.

 

‘A little.’ He lies, he was distracted by Chanyeol staring at him. As much as he hated what he said, he still missed the man quite a bit.

 

‘Okay, drop the glasses and face us a little more. Start when you’re ready.’ Chanyeol leans against his comfy chair, expecting this audition to end quickly. Baekhyun nods and quickly removes his sunglasses and prepares to start singing.

 

_as if I'm making a song_

_I will tell them now_

_just listen I’ll sing for you_

 

Chanyeol looks up. That’s the voice - and it sounds exactly like Baekhyun. His eyes widen, it was as if he had him back in his studio, and he is now captivated by Baekyoung’s singing. Sehun starts getting emotional, after thousands of auditions, somebody was finally doing the song justice and singing it right, and he loves the song so much (especially so since it’s hard to master). Eugene drops the popcorn he was chewing, he too was in shock at this Korean-American’s abilities.

  
  


_The way you cry the way you smile_

_how much meaning do they have to me!_

_words I want to say, the word "don't leave me"_

_I will confess them so just listen_

_I’ll sing for you sing for you_

_just listen once and laugh_

 

Baekhyun pours all his emotions out into his singing, after all, he and Chanyeol wrote this together one night in the studio. They were discussing on writing a heartfelt ballad, one that would captivate the hearts of many. And when it was finally released, they both felt proud and fulfilled at how they were able to convey their message to listeners, with many fans giving compliments to how beautiful this song is.

 

_just listen I’ll sing for you_

 

He opens his eyes again, and panics when he sees the whole room frozen - some were holding in their tears, like Luhan, while others were just still, unable to react.

 

‘Erm...I think the song is over.’ Baekhyun quietly says into the mic. Chanyeol breaks out from his thoughts and looks at him, he’s the one they have been waiting for.

 

‘T-thanks for auditioning, please go to the lounge to rest.’ Baekhyun nods, and leaves the room. Luhan follows behind him, like his little personal assistant.

 

Once the door is shut, some staff members started crying at how beautiful Baekyoung sang the song, it was angelic, beautiful, like how it should be. The producers stood up and started shaking each other’s hands. Baekyoung was their savior, and a very attractive savior indeed.

 

‘We’re saved!’

 

‘No declaring bankruptcy!’

 

Chanyeol smiled a little too. It soothed him that someone out there had Baekhyun’s voice too, at least now he can listen to Baekyoung sing when he missed him.

 

‘Omg Baekhyunnie you sang so well! I missed your singing,’ Luhan held onto Baekhyun’s arm tightly, wiping at his tears. Sing For You was also his favourite song off the album.

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, ‘Stop being so dramatic,’ he teases, and they head for the lounge to rest. Luhan told him that he’s definitely going to be signed with the company again, but this time as Baekyoung. Chanyeol used the codeword ‘lounge’ for those who passed the audition, so that the staff can quickly go and get the contracts ready.

 

They sit and chat for a little while more, sipping on their complimentary drinks until they see Chanyeol and Sehun walking up to them, with a lot of paperwork in their hands. Luhan and Baekhyun quickly stand up, and attempt to look a bit neater before bowing respectfully. Chanyeol signals for them to sit, and asks Luhan to give them some privacy.

 

The two producers look at Baekhyun intently. He gulps, did they find out? His palms turn sweaty, and his feet can’t stop shaking. The suspense is real!

 

‘Baekyoung, correct?’ Sehun says, looking over the folders.

 

‘Y-yes!’ Baekhyun squeaks.

 

‘Your voice is beautiful, just like you.’ Sehun blurts out. Baekhyun blushes, and thanks the man quietly.

 

‘Quit flirting with the boy Sehun, let’s get down to business.’ Chanyeol comments, and pulls out contract from his folder. Baekhyun decides to take a sip of water before reading through the contract requirements.

 

‘We’re signing you as our company’s next male idol.’

 

And just like that, all the water that was meant to be swallowed decide to go the reverse direction. He spits his water out, beyond shocked as to what he just heard. Him - a male idol! What alternate universe is he living in! Chanyeol and Sehun, unable to dodge in time, had their blouses wet with water.

 

‘Ohmygosh! I-I’m so s-sorry!’ Baekhyun apologizes as he attempts to dry their blouse with the one single napkin he had. As if that would be of any help, lol. He truly made an interesting impression on his potential employers. However he was glad that they took it lightly, brushing it off and continuing with the discussion.

 

‘We have discussed that you will be a fresh look in the industry, you have the face, and the voice - we can see the potential!’ Chanyeol encourages while using his handkerchief to dab at his blouse. Baekhyun still seemed unsure. Yes, being a male idol has always been his dream. His family knew it, his neighbours knew it, and his neighbourhood’s friendly dog probably knows it too. Now that this chance is within his reach, he doesn’t know what to do, it’s all happening too quickly.

 

‘Yes, you will be debuting in a few month’s time - before the media starts questioning about Eugene. We might send you for some plastic surgery for your eyeb-’ Sehun explains, but is cut off by Baekhyun who is shocked by the thought of doing more surgeries.

 

‘No!’ He stands up abruptly, shocking Sehun and Chanyeol.

 

‘I-I mean, I would not like to undergo plastic surgery. I-I’m a natural! Plastic surgery is only for insecure people!’ Baekhyun forces out, maybe going a bit overboard and dramatic

.

‘Calm down, Baekyoung-sshi. A natural beauty, I see. It’ll be good for your image.’ Chanyeol negotiates, signalling for Baekhyun to sit back down.

 

Baekhyun, still a little shocked, blurts out ‘A-are you saying I’m not attractive enough?’ He was so satisfied with his new look! Looks like the entertainment industry is a tough world.

 

‘No no no! Forget I ever said that, you’re beautiful, Baekyoung-sshi. It was just a suggestion.’ Sehun panics a bit, hoping he did not offend the adorable man in front of him. He swears it was just a suggestion! Baekhyun pouted a little, but finally nods in acknowledgment.

 

‘Okay, so by signing this contract, you promise to debut under Star Ent. as BLight. You will record a full album and attend publicity events, are you up for it?’ Chanyeol asks, ‘It won’t be easy.’

 

Baekhyun nods. He’s wanted this for so long, might as well take the chance while he still has it. His dad can watch him on TV (even though he won’t be able to recognize him), and he can finally sing his heart out on stage - not backstage in a tiny studio, merely watching the concert from a screen.

He picks up the pen and signs his new name. _This is it, his ambition_.

  


A few months have gone by, and Baekhyun has begun his training as an idol. He sheds a few pounds, works out more often and goes for vocal training everyday. In between he would record a few songs, and write some as well. People in the company generally liked Baekhyun. In comparison with Eugene, their appearances were generally on par, but not only was Baekhyun talented, but he had the personality of an angel as well. He bows to everyone he meets, and he now remembers all their names. He somehow reminds them of a certain chubby who used to work here, but they shudder at the thought and brush it away.

 

Luhan, knowing Baekhyun’s crush on Chanyeol, advised him before one recording session to act _sexy_ while singing. Baekhyun was completely foreign to this style of seduction, looking extremely awkward when Luhan first taught him what to do. Luhan claims that he caught the attention of Sehun with these dance moves too. After a few tries, Baekhyun looks a lot better, seductive even.

 

‘My Baekhyunee has grown up! You’re ready!’ Luhan cheers, but Baekhyun just feels nervous. For once he applauds Eugene at all his attempts at flirting during dance practices.

 

-

 

‘Okay, Baekyoung (BH), when the music comes on, get ready.’ Chanyeol speaks into the mic, giving an OK signal.

 

The music starts, it was one of the more romantic and catchy songs from the album. Baekhyun starts to sing, and following the dance steps as instructed by Luhan.

 

_I was late like thunder_

_I’m looking for you now_

_Boom Boom Boom Boom_

_I let out a sound late calling for you_

 

Baekhyun moves his hips, moving his arms back and forth to the music. He tries to put on a mysterious gaze, and makes eye contact with Chanyeol, who was clearly unimpressed, with arms folded. Baekhyun frowns a little, attempting another dance move.

 

_(Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh) I know now_

_(Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh) Now I am afflicted over y-_

 

Chanyeol cancels the recording, causing the music to stop. Baekhyun’s eyes widen, confused at the sudden halt. Chanyeol calls him over, wanting to show him a video.

 

Baekhyun sits next to Chanyeol, and his blood runs cold when he is shown a video of his old self singing, from a few years ago. It was his first recording of Sing For You, and Chanyeol had asked to record it for future purposes. Did Chanyeol find out? He worries at the thought of explaining from the beginning.

 

‘Can’t you sing like that?’

 

‘W-what?’

 

‘Look at him, he focuses on his singing, not his face. That’s the most important part about being a singer. He sings like he is singing for his lover, that is the quality that I want.’

 

Baekhyun watches himself sing, and true enough - he was singing to his heart’s content, giving zero fucks about his surroundings. He remembers when even a phone ring would not affect his singing.

 

‘Eyyy,come on, but he’s ugly.’ Baekhyun jokes, ‘You must’ve been embarrassed to be seen with him.’

 

‘Stop it! How can you say that? You’re just another pretty face with a toxic mindset.’ Chanyeol shouts, glaring coldly at him. Baekhyun is taken aback, and moves back a bit. Even in his old self, he has never made Chanyeol this livid before.

 

‘He was special to me. I liked him.’ Chanyeol confesses.

 

This is the part where Baekhyun goes insane because oh.my.god, the Park Chanyeol LIKED him, he was SPECIAL. Special, a term he never expected to be associated with, he never knew.

 

‘I loved the way he sang, the songs he wrote. I said terrible things about him, and if he were still alive I would spend the rest of my life seeking his forgiveness. Don’t talk bad about him, you’re here thanks to Baekhyun. You’re no half of him, got it?!’ Chanyeol pants, he just had to say it all out. Seeing the tears in the trainee’s eyes, he realizes that he went a bit overboard.

 

‘We’ll end here for today, have a good rest.’ Baekhyun nods, and quickly walks out of the room. Chanyeol groans, he just made the newcomer feel like shit. He really has to learn to think before he says anything that he will regret. Yes, he agrees that Baekyoung (BH) is beautiful, but whenever Baekhyun is brought into topic he can’t help but feel frustrated. But lucky for him, Baekyoung was a lot easier to handle as compared to Eugene, he’s sure that he can fix their relationship soon.

 

Baekhyun sprints out of the studio, clasping his hands over his mouth to control his sobs. Chanyeol actually adored him so dearly, he was startled as to how heated he got over the old Baekhyun. It dawns on him that his supposed death could have had a bigger effect than it should have. He thought the world hated him, but no, he was wrong. Chanyeol needed him. Luhan needed him. His dad needed him. Wiping his tears, he promises himself to be a better version of himself from now on - kind, genuine, brave, humble. He will not let the people he love down.

Another few months go by, Baekhyun had just finished his debut press conference, now many people in Korea knew who he was. While everyone in the company was rooting for Baekhyun, the only one who seemed a little sour about the whole situation was Eugene. His korean drama had average ratings, his failing music career was the main cause of his downfall.

 -

Today Baekhyun has his first schedule, his first TV show at Music Bank. He was super nervous, but having had trained so hard with Chanyeol, he knows that he has done his best. Chanyeol advised Baekhyun on a lighter look, so his makeup artist put minimal makeup on him, and he was dressed in soft clothing - loose jeans, a large grey cardigan with a heart shaped iron on patch and a white undershirt. He was looking like the epitome of purity, and natural beauty. Luhan gaped at his best friend getting ready, he was going to smash this! Chanyeol comes into the room, and seeing Baekhyun in his outfit made him give his two thumbs up. Baekhyun smiles and grabs his guitar, and follows Chanyeol out to backstage.

 

They walk to where they are stationed, and Chanyeol prepares his pep talk.

 

‘Baekyoung-ah, listen. When you go out there, there will be a lot of peopl-’

 

‘Mr Park! Nice seeing you again!’ Chanyeol turns around, frowning when he sees his rival walking up to him. Kim Haneul is his name, Chanyeol and Haneul are constantly being compared in the music industry - whose songs were better, who was making more sales, and all the other statistical shit. Chanyeol was not bothered by that, but Kim Haneul was a bad man when it comes to his artists, he was famous for making Star Ent.’s idols shake with fear before their performance.

 

Haneul shakes hands with Chanyeol before introducing their company’s newest idol, similar to Baekhyun. Chanyeol wants to gag when he is introduced to Pinky, the female idol was pink from head to toe, and smelled like artificial strawberries.

 

‘Our Pinky is going to win! She’s both cool and cute, a difficult concept to have! She’s going to have so many fans.’ Haneul bragged, the idol herself was equally cocky, tilting her head high and glaring at Baekhyun. Baekhyun was slightly intimidated by her, and looks down.

 

‘So what’s your idol’s concept? Nursery rhymes? Ah-ha!’ Haneul stares at Baekhyun from head to toe, such an innocent image. He laughs along with Pinky, mocking the two. Chanyeol scoffs, but he notices Baekhyun turning insecure. Oh no. Now’s not the time.

 

‘Shut up Kim, focus on your own idol instead.’ Chanyeol walks away with Baekhyun.

 

‘Pinky’s up next. May the best producer win, Park!’

 

Baekhyun glances at Pinky, the woman was so confident. He sighs, maybe I was not meant for this, maybe I shouldn’t have signed as an idol-

 

‘Baekyoung, listen to me! Don’t let them bother you, this is the music industry, you’re bound to meet people like that. When you go on that stage, just be yourself, and remember what we practiced, got it?’

 

‘Speaking about the next act, we have Star Ent.’s BLight up next! Uwaaa he is so beautiful and charming! I wonder how his voice will sound live? With his debut song _Wait_ , we can’t wait( pun intended) to see him perform! Music...cue!’

 

Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a gentle push on the stage. He claps and tells Baekhyun that he will be standing there watching him until the end of the performance. He knows that Baekhyun is now extremely nervous after watching Pinky’s performance, the woman pulled off such a seductive performance, causing such an uproar. It was tough competition. But Baekhyun only had himself to depend on now, his future career all depends on now.

 

Baekhyun walks up the stage with his guitar, and notices the sea of people looking at him. He was not used to it; everyone staring at him. He wants to walk back to his dressing room, he can’t do this.

 

‘Why is he not singing?’

 

‘How did he get into Star Ent.?’

 

Baekhyun glances back at Chanyeol, who’s signalling for him to start. He turns back around and closes his eyes, go big or go home. He nods to start the instrumental music, and proceeds to strum his guitar and secures his ear piece.

 

_What are you thinking of?_

_I’m thinking of you_

_My world is filled with you_

_Can you remember?_

_How we were so excited this time of year, babe..._

 

The crowd is stunned, for someone as young as BLight, the ballad was so breathtaking. At the first verse, he has already captivated the hearts of his listeners. With the additional vocal training he had, he was able to maximise the potential of his voice, making it sound more raw, more soothing. He was now incomparable to the voice in Eugene’s albums, it is beyond unique.

 

_In the white season that seemed to shine brighter that year,_

_it blew in the past that shut window_

_Could you understand how I feel as I stay in place,_

_imagining you all day as I wait..._

 

He wrote this song one day and submitted it to Chanyeol, who was very satisfied and immediately decided to use it as his debut piece. Baekhyun’s voice was so moving and well-balanced, he fit the song perfectly. Even his rival, Haneul was stunned, and stands next to Chanyeol.

 

‘You found a good one, Park.’

 

Chanyeol smirks, ‘He’s a special one. His concept is his singing. That alone can captivate the audience. Where did your shuffling strawberry milk go? Back into the fridge?’ He teases. Haneul rolls his eyes, the two continue watching Baekhyun perform.

 

_All I do_

_All I do_

_All I do is wait..._

 

The ending was Baekhyun’s favourite. As he strums his guitar once more, he sings the last few falsetto notes. It was truly angelic, and white paper confetti imitating snow starts falling gracefully down the stage. The crowd oohs and aahs, it encapsulated such a sweet and cozy image and they loved every second of BLight’s singing.

 

‘T-thank you.’ Baekhyun bows and leaves the stage.

 

The crowd screams, BLight - the ballad angel singer they never knew they needed. They wanted more, and slowly everybody was tweeting about this certain BLight, who had the voice of an angel and the face of a puppy. Junmyeon sits in his office and tears up at Baekhyun’s performance, a true masterpiece. His nurses were kind enough to bring him some tissues.

 

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun in for a tight hug, who once again freezes at the contact. It reminded him of that time during tour, and Chanyeol was so worried about his fall.

 

‘Good job, Baekyoung-ah! Really, ohmygod, you did amazing!’ Chanyeol cheers, he was so proud of him. He was born to sing. Baekhyun looks so happy, he thinks that he’s falling in love.

 

-

‘Who will win first place! Will it be Pinky, BLight or Twizzer?’

 

The three newbies stand on stage nervously. Twizzer was the first one out, the boy group sighs, trying to hide their disappointment.

 

‘This is intense! Will it be the ballad king BLight, or hip hop princess Pinky?’ The MC announces. Baekhyun is so nervous he thinks that he’s going to puke, Chanyeol tells him that no matter the result it will be okay. The media had many good things to say about him already, and this time around the competition at Music Bank was tough.

 

BLight: 9807        Pinky: 7811

 

The camera was able to capture BLight’s shocked reaction just in time.

 

‘BLight, congratulations!’ The confetti explodes onto the stage, and he was awarded the trophy and flowers. Everyone was clapping for him, he is overwhelmed with emotions.

 

‘Ohmygosh, thank you so much,’ he says in between tears, ‘I want to thank my company Star Ent. and Chanyeol-sshi for taking good care of me. And for my fans, thank you for the love that you have given me.’ He bows a ninety degree bow, but his body still shakes because he has been sobbing uncontrollably, it was way too unexpected, but he’s so so happy.

 

Chanyeol likewise is smiling backstage, he blinks back his tears. He loved seeing his artists get their first win, but he doesn’t know why this time, he feels different. Is it because Baekhyun specifically thanked him? He doesn’t know.

 

‘Aish, this kid.’ He chuckles.

**[TRENDING NEWS] Star Ent. BLight’s deLIGHTful performance, a diamond in the rough!**

 

**_Star Ent. was facing a crisis six months ago when their most important artist, Kim Eugene, was suddenly put on vocal rest. Their stocks plummeted and no official statement was given regarding their situation._ **

 

**_But from last night’s highly-rated episode of Music Bank, Star Ent. has risen back up the ranks again as the nation’s best entertainment company. Their new idol, BLight, performed a ballad for his debut song. This was an usual yet risky move for the entertainment company, our statistics show that rookies tend to choose catchier songs to captivate the audience._ **

 

**_A well risk taken indeed! The video of his performance has gone viral online, garnering 10 million views overnight! Many netizens are complimenting BLight’s fairy-like appearance, while others are in love with the romantic ballad. As of now, the song is number one across all music platforms, giving BLight his first All-Kill._ **

 

**_Maybe it’s his appearance. Maybe it’s his singing. But in our opinion, BLight is a complete package, and a rare find in our music industry. We look forward to what he will prepare for his fans.  Check out some photos from last night’s episode! We wish the idols all the best in their career._ **

 

**_Article has been shared: 15,900 times_ **

 

Baekhyun’s debut success was phenomenal, their stocks skyrocketed and his newly released album had a commendable number of sales. BLight had tons of commercial deals, ranging from beauty products, beverages, and accessories. Star Ent. was satisfied, everyone’s paycheck was thicc and fat, Chanyeol and Sehun are satisfied. Who wouldn’t be happy about their situation?

 

Eugene. Kim Eugene wasn’t satisfied. And he wants his stage back.

 

-

 

‘Dad, look, I made it on the big screen!’ Baekhyun points excitedly at the TV, his episode of Music Bank was being screened again in the past week. His dad smiles at the screen, that voice and that smile that he loves to see so much.

 

Baekhyun feeds another spoon of noodles to his dad, both father and son watching the screen intently. Though this time they had to do it a lot more discreetly, Baekhyun was famous now - he wears a bucket hat to hide his face.

 

Their visiting time ends and Baekhyun sings another song to let his dad sleep well. Once he is sure that he’s asleep, he adjusts the blankets and takes his leave. He steps out of the room, but is shocked to see that Kim Eugene is inside the Old Folks Home, staring intently at every old man in the room. What was he doing here? He makes a dash for the door, not wanting his old identity to be exposed. Luckily for him, Eugene doesn’t realise it. Maybe he’s visiting a relative too, he figures.

 

Oh how wrong Baekhyun was. Ever since Baekhyun recorded his first song, he knew something was up. Maybe the people around him didn’t know, but given his experience in cosmetic surgery, he knows a real nose from a fake nose. And Baekyoung’s nose is not real, he’s not natural. He decides to dig deeper, and his manager tells him he suspects that Baekyoung IS Baekhyun. It does make sense, so he has come to take a look for himself. As far as he knows, Baekhyun’s only living close family is his father, Byun Hyun Jun.

 

Wait till I expose you, Byun Baekhyun. He chuckles.

-

‘Mr Byun, what is your son’s name?’ This is Eugene’s 10th attempt at speaking to him, but the man doesn’t respond and just fiddles with his blankets.

 

Eugene sighs, ‘This is hopeless! This man doesn’t talk!’

 

‘He has alzheimer’s, Eugene. It’s expected that his speech is hindered.’

 

‘There goes my plans!’ He groans, and decides to switch on the TV. BLight was on screen again.

 

‘Stupid! Baekyoung! You took my stage, you took my Chanyeol!’ He banters at the screen, loathing the performance he was watching. But to his surprise, Mr Byun was smiling and clapping, well that definitely caught Eugene’s attention.

 

‘Mr Byun, you know him?’ Eugene pushes his chair closer to the bed, he needed to know. Mr Byun ignores Eugene, simply continuing to watch the TV. Eugene searches the room, looking for evidence. He opens the cabinet, and finds BLight’s debut CD in the drawer. But what made Eugene smile the most was the autograph on the album.

 

‘Dad, enjoy the music! I will come and visit you often. - Your son <3’

 

Eugene laughs, everything was coming together like a Korean drama. It was shocking, but it’s true. He smirks, this will be absolutely perfect for the media, wait till they see the scandal unfold before them! But before that, he has a series of games he wants to play, because if he doesn’t, his own reputation will face its own downfall in the end.

‘And that was how I wrote For Life,’ Chanyeol shares, looking at Baekhyun. The two were in the studio late at night, just talking, writing songs and drinking soju. It was perfect like a date, and Baekhyun loved every moment now, Chanyeol was so attentive and interested in what he had to say, they both enjoyed each other’s company.

 

A little intoxicated, the room fell into a comfortable silence. Chanyeol looks over to Baekhyun, who looks like he’s about to fall asleep. There’s no turning back now, he tells himself. He leans in, cupping Baekhyun’s face and places soft kisses on his lips. Baekhyun’s eyes widen in shock, but he quickly closes his eyes and leans in too. It was slow and comforting, Chanyeol now had his arms around Baekhyun’s waist while Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders. They could feel each other’s heartbeats with the close proximity of their chests.

 

As they finally pull away, Baekhyun rests his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Warmth was radiating off the two. Chanyeol smiles, when he is with Baekhyun, all his worries and troubles just wash away, they might have only known each other for a few months, but Chanyeol feels as if they have been together for years. He wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, and they just sit there, again in a comfortable silence.

 

‘ _Go on a date with me, Baekyoung-ah._ ’

 

-

 

‘The Park Chanyeol asked you out on a date? He has never ever asked anyone out before! Baek I’m so happy for you!’ Luhan hugs Baekhyun, who was busy getting ready for his date.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided on a Friday night. It was right before his concert in the following week, and the tickets for his concert have sold out really quickly, another great feat for the idol. Baekhyun grins as he thinks about the date - they will be going for a company celebration at the club first, followed by playing games at Chanyeol’s house. To Baekhyun’s pleasure, Chanyeol was an avid gaming fan, he brags that he has the latest collection of all the games at his house.

 

‘But aren’t you going to tell him? Will you confess that you’re actually Baekhyun tonight?’ Luhan asks as Baekhyun fixes his eyeliner.

 

Baekhyun looks at Luhan confused, ‘Why would I? Everything is going so well now, I don’t want to make things difficult.’

 

Luhan groans at his best friend’s response, ‘Chanyeol deserves to know the truth! He’s been mourning in the year you were gone! Are you really going to live the rest of your life with a big secret? People will find out!’ He tries to knock some sense into Baekhyun, it would be better to confess it now rather than later before things turn messy.

 

‘Shut up Luhan! It sounds like you’re not happy for me! You’re just jealous that you’re not as attractive as me, m-maybe that’s why Sehun doesn’t like you!’ Baekhyun says angrily, but the moment it comes out of his mouth, he regrets it instantly. He knows that Luhan has been trying so hard, so very hard to get Sehun to notice him, but he was just a mere staff in the entertainment company, he was not even in the same department as him. For Baekhyun to say that was indeed a big blow to him, he had no right to say such a thing.

 

Luhan pauses, and looks at Baekhyun with his glassy eyes. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

 

‘You’ve changed,’ Luhan says, ‘All I have wanted was the best for my best friend.’ He grabs his bag and runs for the door.

 

‘Luhan, wait!’ Baekhyun tries to stop him from leaving, he slumps back in his chair, fixing his makeup again. He looks at his own reflection in the mirror, has he really changed?

 

-

‘You look amazing,’ Chanyeol compliments as Baekhyun walks out of his home. He was wearing a yellow silk blouse with ripped jeans, and sneakers to complement the look. Chanyeol couldn’t wait to get his hands under that blouse. They rode together in Chanyeol’s Mercedes Benz G-Wagen, with Chanyeol having to give Baekhyun a gentle push into the car because the poor idol was struggling to get on the vehicle with his tiny frame.

 

They arrived at the company party at City Seoul Hotel, an opulent and high class hotel in Seoul, and a hot spot for celebrities. With how well Star Ent. is doing these days, it’s no surprise that they went all out for the party. Chanyeol picks a glass of champagne for Baekhyun and they push through the crowd who were busy taking videos of Baekhyun.

 

_‘BLight look here!’_

 

_‘I’m your biggest fan!’_

 

Baekhyun waves at his fans, or more specifically _fireflies_ \- The fandom name was coined by his biggest fan club Shiningmoon,  and Baekhyun thought it was cute. Fireflies show self illumination, that the light within is the power of life.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun talk for a bit, until his co-producer’s walk up to him, asking for a quick chat. Chanyeol rejects the offer at first, claiming that he doesn’t want to leave Baekhyun alone, but Baekhyun nudges him and tells him to go have fun, and so he stands alone at the dessert table.

 

‘BLight, I brought your biggest fan to the party! I met him at the Old Folks home and he absolutely adores your voice!’ He suddenly hears Eugene talking to him, he was ready to turn around and flash his widest grin at his fan. He assumes it was probably going to be a teenage girl, or someone in their early twenties.

 

However when he turns around, his smile falters and he is shocked to see the man in front of him. His hair was messy, his hat was worn the wrong way, and he can’t ever forget the checkered tie that the man always wears when he’s out.

 

It’s his father.

 

Baekhyun finds it hard to react, too speechless to even notice the smirk that hangs on Eugene’s face. He can’t just confess and say that his fan is his father, everything would be spilled, it’s career suicide. He figures that it would be better to simply not recognize his dad.

 

‘What’s your name?’ Baekhyun asks, holding his father’s hands, putting up a fake smile. He wanted to hug him and say that he had missed him, but his pride was on the line.

 

Mr Byun only smiles at Baekhyun endearingly, smiling at the contact, like he always does.

 

‘He’s Mr Byun! Always watching your performances in the old folks home, he loves it! Maybe you can come over and sing for him sometime?’ Eugene teases, this is pure gold - a father-son reunion in front of him, and it was obvious that Baekhyun was shocked.

 

‘T-that’s very nice of you Eugene, maybe I will.’ Baekhyun squeaks out, ‘Mr Byun, shall I sign an album for you?’ He says softly. Mr Byun just continues smiling at him, murmuring incoherent words at him. He quickly signs the album, and his father along with Eugene’s manager start to leave.

 

‘It was nice meeting you, Mr Byun, Eugene,’ He bows, and rushes to the toilet.

 

Baekhyun slams the cubicle door shut and unbuttons a few buttons from his blouse, he was so hot. His vision blurred, and his breathing was hard. His chest grew tight and he felt like puking. He chuckles darkly, a year ago, he was similarly locked up in a cubicle crying for other reasons. How naive it was for him to think that a makeover would fix all his problems. He’s not happy.

 

Realizing that he has been in the restroom for the past 10 minutes, he decides to take a deep breath and go back outside, buttoning up his blouse and checking his appearance.

 

‘Hey Baekhyun, where did you go?’ He sees Chanyeol walking up to him, a hint of worry on his face.

 

Baekhyun leans his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder, smiling to calm him down,

 

‘I just went to the restroom, I’m fine.’

 

They make a few more rounds around the ballroom, before finally deciding to leave. Baekhyun once again gets into Chanyeol’s car with his help, and the two drive off to Chanyeol’s mansion.

 

‘Uwaaaa Chanyeol-ah, your house is so big and beautiful!’ Baekhyun stares up at the large two storey apartment in front of him. So this is what Chanyeol’s house looked! It was modern and luxurious, a perfect parallel to its owner.

 

‘This is the power of being a top music producer!’ Chanyeol boasts, smirking as looks at Baekhyun gasp at the interior of the house. Baekhyun runs to the living room, seeing Chanyeol’s collection of games. He’s surprised to see that he had so many limited edition games!

 

He grabs one off the shelf, he can’t believe that he is holding a very precious game in his hands.

‘Ohmygod, the company only produced five of these in the entire world! They were auctioned at such a high price that I couldn’t even afford it! It’s the legendary game with the latest technologies, even gaming experts wanted their hands on this!’ Baekhyun explains to Chanyeol, as if he didn't know it himself. How cute.

So they obviously decided on which game they wanted to play. Chanyeol realizes that Baekhyun is an extremely competitive gamer, just like him. He laughs seeing Baekhyun scrunching his nose in frustration, making loud noises whenever his character took a blow.

 

‘Yah yah yah who shot me? I’m going to sue you!’ Baekhyun shouts at the screen.

 

‘Baekhyun, there are no lawyers in their world,’ Chanyeol teases. He’s right though, in an inter-galactic battle, who cares about law and order?

 

‘T-then I’ll make my own court!’ Baekhyun retaliates, a blush on his cheeks.

 

‘The galaxy is so big Baekhyunnie, by the time they travel to your court, they’ll be skeletons and bones!’ and with one last press of his console, he wins the game, causing Baekhyun to whine.

 

‘Ahhhhhhh I was so close,’ Baekhyun pouts, and frowns at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol leans in, ‘What did you say the winner will get?’ He grins, excited for his reward.

 

‘.....a kiss’ Baekhyun utters. He quickly pecks Chanyeol’s cheek and sits back down, but the music producer was not satisfied. He wanted a deep and passionate kiss, not a light one on the cheek!

 

‘That’s not fair! Kiss me you fool.`` Chanyeol grabs onto Baekhyun’s blouse, the boy now in fits and giggles, laughing continuously. Chanyeol is on top of Baekhyun while the latter lays flat on the sofa, just admiring Chanyeol’s face. Baekhyun swiftly pulls Chanyeol down for a smooch, now one steeped in passion.

 

-

Chanyeol places a blanket on a now sleeping Baekhyun, who makes the most adorable whining noises in his sleep. He notices Baekhyun’s heavy makeup that is still on, and decides that it wouldn’t be good for his skin the next morning. Chanyeol grabs a bottle of makeup remover and starts to gently remove the eyeliner and foundation Baekhyun was using, trying to be as gentle as possible. Baekhyun whines a little more,but Chanyeol quickly makes white noises to calm him down, continuing the make up removal process.

 

Chanyeol’s surprised at how skilled he was, and takes one more glance at Baekhyun before walking away. But then he suddenly sees something he has noticed seen before. Moles.

 

There’s one next to his eye, and one on his cheek, and another just above his pouty lips. Chanyeol gently uses his fingers to circle around them, it’s cute, he thinks. Baekhyun’s constellation of moles is so pretty, it almost reminds him of-

 

Wait a minute, didn’t Byun Baekhyun have moles in the same places too? It can’t be. It can’t be him, right?

 

Chanyeol moves backwards and rushes to the studio on his upper floor, searching his laptop for pictures of Byun Baekhyun. It can’t be. It can’t be. He keeps telling himself. He finds an ID photo taken many years ago, and taps his screen with a shaking finger.

 

Low and behold, the chubby and small eyed Byun Baekhyun, with a mole next to his eye, another on his cheek, and the last one on his upper lip. Chanyeol couldn’t believe his eyes, his stomach twists. This could not be a mere coincidence, how can two people have moles in the exact same places?

 

‘No,’ Chanyeol barely moves a muscle on his face, ‘that’s impossible! He’s dead!’

 

The Byun Baekhyun who he was mourning has actually been here right in front of him all along. He curses himself for not noticing the signs all along, that voice, how well he gets along with Luhan, his shy nature. Baekhyun is here all this while, and Chanyeol doesn’t know if he should be happy that Baekhyun is alive and well, or angry that he has been lied to. He decides to stay low on this matter, not wanting the media to find out. Baekhyun will tell him when he’s ready.

 

-

Baekhyun notices something off about Chanyeol in the following week, he ignores Baekhyun’s attempts at acting cute, doesn’t respond to his hugs and kisses, claims that he’s ‘busy and tired’ in preparing the concert soundtrack. Baekhyun doesn’t believe him a single bit, he hopes Chanyeol will tell him what is on his mind soon.

 

‘Chanyeol! I want to go back up on stage! I don’t want to do another stupid korean drama!’ Eugene barges into Chanyeol’s studio, demanding for a comeback. His vocal rest is now questionably long, stretching to nearly a year. His fans are beginning to question him.

 

‘Then sing!’ Chanyeol scolds, Eugene has always been so stuck up and arrogant, thinking he could build his career without improving, ‘And by the way, it cost me a fortune to get you on that drama. I’m sure your fans will look forward to it.’

 

Eugene clenched his jaw, he acknowledged that Chanyeol has worked hard to cast him in a show, but it’s not enough. He wants more, the stadium tours, the endless interviews, the money that cashed in with every performance, he wanted that.

 

‘I’ll make you regret not giving me a comeback, Chanyeol! I’ll release some nasty news that will bring down the reputation of the company! Don’t come begging when you need me!’ He shouts once more, messing up Chanyeol’s papers before leaving. Eugene’s manager apologizes on behalf of him, and starts to run after the hot headed celebrity.

 

Chanyeol picks up the scattered papers and sighs. The Eugene that claimed to have a crush on him is a demon, he figures that the idol was never really infatuated with him, and instead saw Chanyeol as his money maker. Now that he refused to give him a comeback, his true self is unleashed to chanyeol, and it was indeed ugly and grotesque.

Luhan doesn’t show up at work for the next couple days, and it worries Baekhyun a lot. Luhan doesn’t pick up his calls or reply to his messages, it looks like they will need to have some time off from each other. Everyone around him is acting weird, Baekhyun thinks.

 

_‘You wrote this song?’_

 

_‘Y-yes.’_

 

_‘What was the inspiration behind this song?’_

 

_‘Hmm I just thought about the stars and the sky.’_

 

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun’s audition tape closely. It was a taping from when he first joined the company, Chanyeol was impressed by the boy’s skills and poetic capabilities. Chanyeol was desperate for Baekhyun to tell him the truth, especially since they now have a relationship. He thought that by now Baekhyun would at least trust him.

 

Someone knocks on the door and Chanyeol quickly shuts his laptop, adjusting himself in his seat. Baekhyun pops his head into the room, looking like a puppy that has just returned from the salon, smiling with his glowing cheeks.

 

‘Chanyeollie, watching porn again?’ Baekhyun teases, walking up to him and wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s.

 

‘Errr yeah, just stressed about the concert tomorrow.’ Chanyeol lies, pushing away his laptop.

 

‘But everything has to be settled! Why are you so worried?’

 

‘Something has been on my mind lately,’

 

‘What is it? Tell me, I won’t judge.’

 

‘......Baekyoung, Do you trust me?’

 

Baekhyun laughs, and nudges Chanyeol, ‘Eyyy of course I do! I can always rely on you and I trust you with my heart, I tell you everything because I know you wouldn’t tell others-’

 

‘Cut it out, Byun Baekhyun.’

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen in shock. ‘W-what did you just call me?’

 

‘When were you going to tell me, Baekhyun?’ Chanyeol looks at him. He couldn’t hold it in anymore, he wanted the truth, and given his impatient nature, he wanted it now.

 

Baekhyun felt as if gasoline was poured onto his body, the atmosphere is so hot and he grips his chair tightly. All he wanted to do now was to hide in his room and never come back out, away from this cruel and hopeless world.

 

‘W-when did you find out?’ He manages to utter.

 

‘Your moles, the positioning is exactly the same, you’re lucky you covered it up in the day. But that’s not the main point Baekhyun, you lied to me! You played with my feelings!’ Chanyeol yells, his warm and gentle nature disappears. His eyes now cool with hatred.

 

Baekhyun chuckles sadistically, ‘You think it was easy for me to tell you everything? Should I tell the man who said that I was fat and ugly the whole truth? Because of you...I spent a year trying to fix my self esteem, and now that I’m Baekyoung, attractive and slim, I’m suddenly worth all your attention, am I right?’ He cries, chin trembling.

 

‘Stop it,’ Chanyeol orders, ‘I already told you, I regret saying those things!’

 

‘Then you find me repulsive?’

 

‘I said enough! Stop talking nonsense!’

 

‘So you avoided me, the week you found out.’ Baekhyun’s eyes drip with tears, the pain coming in waves. He turns around and sees his posters on the wall, albums displayed in one corner.

 

‘BLight is a monster, get rid of these.’ He tears the posters roughly, turning it into shreds, and pushes all the albums onto the floor. With a careless move, he scratches himself badly with the sharp edge of an album, causing him to hiss in pain. The blood flowed thick and red, making big droplets onto the marble floor. Chanyeol rushes over, putting a couple tissues over his finger.

 

‘Aish Baekhyun, you have a concert tomorrow, be careful!’ Chanyeol speaks now, with a gentler voice, he doesn’t want to provoke Baekhyun any further. Baekhyun pulls away, directing a sad smile to Chanyeol.

 

‘I’m fine, it doesn’t hurt. It is incomparable to what I had gone through.’

 

Chanyeol ignores Baekhyun’s words, and continues to dry the wound.

 

‘You broke my heart, tissue won’t fix it.’ He pushes away Chanyeol, not allowing him to treat the wound any further. Baekhyun struggles to breathe as he continues sobbing.

 

‘I’ll do the concert well. But we’re over.’ Baekhyun heads for the door and slams the door shut.

 

Chanyeol, who tried his best to hold it in, now finds it difficult to blink back his tears. Damn his luck, he never wanted it to turn out this way. He wanted to wrap Baekhyun in his arms as he cried, and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but his anger became the majority of his emotions, and he once again lashed out unintentionally.

 

For now, he will just have to end the day with a heavy heart.

Baekhyun calls the only person he can talk to right now, and he calls his phone for Junmyeon.

 

‘Hello? Dr Kim speaking.’

 

‘Junmyeon-ah, it’s me, Baekhyunnie.’ Baekhyun speaks into the phone, trying to keep his voice steady.

 

‘Oh Baekhyun! I always see you on social media, you’re amazing! Congrats on your debut!’ Junmyeon congratulates.

 

‘Thanks Hyung, how are you?’

 

‘The usual. A few patients here and there, but you were my most outstanding one, Baekhyun.’

 

Baekhyun starts to cry again, the day’s events giving him terrifying flashbacks.

 

‘B-Baekhyun? What’s wrong?’

 

‘I hate myself, hyung. I thought that being good looking would solve all my problems, but now I am hurting so much, more than I did when I was Byun Baekhyun.’ He sobs into the phone, letting Junmyeon hear his painful cries.

 

He hears Junmyeon sigh from across the phone, ‘Don’t regret anything, Baekhyun-ah. The past is done, so forget about it, focus on the future, your dreams are just beginning! You will have to live with it.’

 

‘B-but I have hurt so many people, my dad, my best friend, and Chanyeol.’

 

‘Apologize to them, change for them. Show them that you value your relationship with them over your pride,’ Junmyeon encourages. ‘It won’t be easy, I tell you, but it will be worth it.’

 

Baekhyun sniffs, he knows that Junmyeon is right, he will have to apologize to the people he hurt. He decides that doing to after the concert will be a more appropriate timing.

 

‘Thanks hyung, and please come to the concert, the ticket is expensive.’ He hangs up.

 

-

The day of the concert arrives, fans have already started queuing for the concert outside the first concert by male idol BLight. While the majority of fans are girls, there was a fair number of male fans as well. Baekhyun, being excited at the thought of his first concert, wanted to know what the situation was like outside the stadium. He puts on a mask and cap, and wears a staff tag around his neck.

 

He observes the long line of people, and his excitement increases as he sees more and more people joining the queue. His smile falters when he sees Luhan, joining the queue with his very own father. He walks up to them, trying to figure out the words to say.

 

‘Luhan-hyung, you brought my father?’ Luhan turns around, and smiles as if nothing had happened between the both of them.

 

‘It’s your first concert, doesn’t he deserve to go? If I remember correctly, I was the one who bought him the ticket.’ Luhan taunts, disappointed in his friend.

 

‘L-look, I’m really sorry.’

 

‘If you got a problem with it, tell me.’ Luhan continues, ‘Then again, he means nothing to you.’ He gazes sharply at Baekhyun, who is speechless at his best friend. Luhan’s eyes had lifelessness, and stillness. It was so different to the person he knew, who always smiled and laughed.

 

‘Mr Byun, let’s go. Let’s join the queue and get seated, be careful, one step at a time…’ Luhan guides Mr Byun, turning away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun feels disappointed at himself, anyone in this crowd would assume that Luhan is Mr Byun’s son. He can’t even detach himself from the rigidity of this stupid new identity and be a good son to his dad, he curses himself for even forgetting to get a ticket for him. He figures that he will pay Luhan back the cost he had borne.

-

‘Chanyeol! This is bad! This is really bad!’ Chanyeol’s assistant runs up to him with a stack of papers, a written report by Dispatch - the notorious tabloid company that writes reports on Korean celebrities. Whenever a package from Dispatch comes in, it could only mean bad news.

 

Chanyeol flips through the report.

 

**_[DISPATCH HEADLINE] BLight: An idol that is not so bright after all_ **

 

There was an image of Baekhyun from a year ago, and a current picture of him put side to side. This was terrible. A five page expose to be published tomorrow. The company is going to face another blow - fans will go insane, hating on the company for manipulating them. Stocks will drop, trainees will go to another company. It’s going to be a living hell for them.

 

‘Park Chanyeol! Oh Sehun! Explain this to me!’ The CEO of Star Ent. sits in a room with both producers and Baekhyun, who is about to pass out from the news.

 

‘Sir, dispatch says they will not publish it if we give them a fee.’ Sehun says, trying to ease the situation.

 

‘Did you even see the amount? There’s no way I’m paying it! Cancel the concert now!’ The CEO yells, pouring a glass of alcohol for himself.

 

Baekhyun drops to a bowing position, ‘I-it’s all my fault, I will quit.’ He apologizes.

 

The CEO is not impressed, ‘What good would quitting do? Your fans won’t come after you, they will come after this company! That I have spent years building! DO YOU EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MAKING PROFITS? HUH?’ The man slams his glass on the table, screaming into Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun shut his eyes, he endures the scolding. He deserves it.

 

‘Stop it! It was not easy for him!’ Chanyeol shouts, unable to control his anger. He was angry at his boss for underestimating the industry, and the people. After his fight with Baekhyun, he realizes it really must have been difficult for Baekhyun to endure his new persona for so long, he had himself to blame too.

 

‘Watch your voice, Park Chanyeol. This company admires your talent, we give you our stocks, we give you a high paying salary.’ The CEO sneers. Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol, expectant of what he had to say.

 

‘Then who helped the stocks to rise, and whose music did we use to bring in revenue?’ Chanyeol rebuts, glaring at the man. This statement was enough to make the old man shut up. He knew the fact that while it was him who holds the most power in this company, it was true that Chanyeol contributed to almost all of the company’s achievements since he first joined. Job titles aside, Chanyeol was the most respected individual in the company.

 

‘Let me make this clear, we are not cancelling the concert. It will be a success,’ He looks at Baekhyun, giving him a small smile. Baekhyun appreciates it, Chanyeol accepted him for who he is after all. ‘And I know who is behind this article, I will speak with him.’ Chanyeol orders, a very vivid memory coming to his head.

 

_‘I’ll make you regret not giving me a comeback, Chanyeol! I’ll release some nasty news that will bring down the reputation of the company! Don’t come begging when you need me!’_

 

It had to be Eugene, it is definitely him.

 

‘Sehun, bring Baekhyun to get ready for later. I have to speak with someone.’ Chanyeol heads for the door, the clock is ticking, he needs to resolve everything before they get bigger.

 

‘Chanyeol-ah, w-wait!’ Baekhyun tries to follow him, but is stopped by Sehun.

 

‘Baekhyun, we need to go, the show is starting soon. You will see Chanyeol later in the control station.’ Sehun leads him to the dressing room, and the moment he enters, he’s bombarded by his stylists and make up artists.

 

-

‘You look amazing!’ The backstage crew compliments, Baekhyun was wearing a white suit and white dress pants, propagating his innocent and pure image. He had light makeup on, and he wore blue contacts as his stylist felt that it looked really good on him. He stands nervously behind the stage, a red mic in his hand. (Elyxion Baekhyun oof)

 

‘Okay, BLight, the stage is ready. Let’s start.’ One of the crew members said. Baekhyun gripped his mic tighter, he was not ready, he didn’t even get to speak to Chanyeol.

 

‘BLight, onto the stage, now!’ He hears Chanyeol say into his earpiece. Clearing his thoughts, he pulls himself together. The lights are off, he can hear the screams in the stadium.

 

‘One, two, three, cue!’

 

Baekhyun’s backup singers start singing as he slowly starts to appear on stage, he looks around the stadium, the yellow lights swaying beautifully in the crowd. He tries looking for Luhan, his dad, and Junmyeon. The flamethrowers go off, enhancing the stage.

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the stadium, Luhan and Mr Byun are seated on the first row near the stage. They wave their light sticks together, anticipating the first song. When Baekhyun finally appears, the crowd screams his name.

 

‘Mr Byun, that’s your Baekhyunnie.’ Luhan tells him calmly. The old man waves his lightstick, smiling at the stage. But that all changes when he starts seeing the pyrotechnics on the stage. The flames burst, making the stage look alive, but he was more concerned about the man who was standing in the middle.

 

_Fire. Danger. Danger._

 

‘F-fire!’ The old man shouts, causing the people around him to be alarmed. Luhan tried to calm him down, telling him they were simply effects.

 

But as most people know, there’s no use arguing with an elderly, they believe what they want to believe. Especially so in Mr Byun’s case, his eyes saw danger and fear. Before Luhan could even react, Mr Byun makes a run for the stage, with Luhan trying to get him back in his seat.

 

‘Mr Byun! Wait!’ Luhan yells, but it doesn’t get heard. Who knew the old man could run like that?

 

Mr Byun runs forward to the front of the stage, catching Baekhyun’s attention. While he was doing his introductory wave to the crowd, his eyes widen at his father running forward, getting near the flamethrowers. There was fear in his father’s eyes, as if telling him to get down where it is safe.

 

This caught the attention of the people seated at the front row, who are annoyed with the old man blocking their view.

 

‘Aish, go back to your seat, sir! You’re blocking my view!’ One of them shouts, the others hum in response. But Mr Byun doesn’t hear them, his entire focus is on the white suited boy in front of him.

 

Chanyeol notices this in the control room, and asks the pyrotechnics assistant to reduce the flamethrowers.

 

A couple bodyguards come forward, trying to get the elderly man back to his seat. But Mr Byun doesn’t budge, hands still pressed tightly to the stage. The bodyguards have no choice but to use a bit of force, one bodyguard holding him up on each side. Baekhyun’s heart hurts at the sight, he wants to shut his eyes and ignore the pain, but he couldn’t, he was told to smile for the crowd. Luhan grabs his head in frustration, seeing Mr Byun being manhandled. He will have to intervene by telling the guards that he is a staff member.

 

The last straw was when he sees his father gasp at the force of being lifted, trying to break free, while eyes still on him.

 

‘Stop!’ Baekhyun shouts into the mic, the guards drop his father, his backup singers stop singing, and the music is cut. The fans become confused, murmurs filling the stadium. Baekhyun’s eyes were brimming with tears. Luhan stands frozen in his tracks, Baekhyun’s shout echoes in the stadium.

 

‘I can’t do this. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.’ Baekhyun apologizes to the crowd. Chanyeol’s assistants were going crazy, wondering what was wrong with the idol, why he was breaking down on stage. Chanyeol shushes them, giving his full attention to the boy on stage.

 

The fans grew even more confused, lines forming between their eyebrows, they stop moving their lightsticks.

 

‘M-Many of you might know that my real name is Baekyoung. But no, I-I’m Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun,’ He confesses, giving a small smile. His career was on the line, but he wants to be honest and not hide anymore, especially not from the fans who have supported him wholeheartedly in the past year.

 

The staff of Star Ent. gasps, the Byun Baekhyun they used to tease and mock is now the singing angel on stage. The backstage crew squeeze to get a better look at the idol, shocked at the possibility that it was really Baekhyun.

 

_‘Omo, didn’t the police say it was suicide?’_

 

_‘Yahhh I really couldn’t tell it was him, how is this possible!’_

 

The fans were shocked at the idol’s confession, everybody had their cameras ready - this is going to be big in the news tomorrow.

 

‘Byun Baekhyun was chubby and deemed unattractive by many. So instead of being a singer, I sang for someone else in the back...a tiny studio.’ He describes, pointing to the back.

 

‘But then I got surgery,’ He continues, eyes welling up with tears. The crowd grows louder, shocked that the proclaimed ‘natural’ beauty is not that natural after all. Baekhyun sobs into the mic, looking at Chanyeol who was paying attention to his every word.

 

‘When I became beautiful...nobody bullied me, nobody judged me for all the selcas I took, and I was given the chance to fall in love.’ He smiles sadly, thinking back to all the wonderful memories he had in the past year.

 

‘But I’m tired of keeping up with this identity. I thought being beautiful would solve everything, but I was wrong. I neglected my best friend, who only wanted what’s best for me.’

 

Luhan blinks back his tears, now smiling at the idol.

 

‘My father, who was my only supporter for many years.’ His father smiles back at him, not really understanding the situation, but Baekhyun was standing on stage, smiling (and a little bit of crying) back at him. Some of the fans start weeping, touched by his sob story.

 

‘And Chanyeollie,’ Baekhyun sobs harder, ‘I’m sorry for thinking you didn’t believe in me, I’m so sorry for doubting your care for me. I’m sorry.`` His hand trembles with his mic, small tears running down his cheeks, and in his large droopy eyes.

 

Chanyeol puts his hands at his waist, misty-eyed at Baekhyun’s apology. He calls for Sehun to start playing the old disk, putting it up on the large concert screen. It was the first recording of Baekhyun’s Sing For You.

 

‘I forgot to love myself, in the desperate need to be loved by others.’ Baekhyun continues, ‘Everybody, please, love yourself more. In a society that is flooded with insecurities and self-consciousness, please know your self worth before you change yourself. Please don’t be like me.’ He laments, looking at the now teary-eyed audience.

 

The video suddenly appears on the screen, with Baekhyun singing the song. He was severely overweight in the video. The fans are startled by the video, unable to tell that the two are the same person. Baekhyun turns around, more tears fall from his face.

 

‘T-That’s me,’ He points at the screen, smiling. ‘That’s Baekhyun-ah.’

 

The crowd goes silent.

 

‘I’m sorry, I know that many of you will hate me now, I’m sorry for all the trouble I have caused.’ Baekhyun makes a ninety degree bow to the stadium. He did what he had to do, now he will have to face the consequences of his actions.

 

‘....It’s okay….It’s okay….It’s okay….’ The crowd chants as Baekhyun bows. The idol has moved their hearts with his emotional story, some of them relating to him through their own experiences. It was not a crime to want to look beautiful and feel good.

 

‘Backup singers, start singing on the count of three.’ Chanyeol speaks into the mic. Baekhyun continues bowing on stage, before walking down the stairs to his father who was still looking at him.

 

The singers begin with the chorus, and proceed with harmonizing as Baekhyun faces his father who still has that same smile on his face.

 

‘Yah, why do you keep smiling like that, you didn’t even button your shirt properly,’ Baekhyun says, smiling in between tears. He buttons up his father’s shirt before wrapping him in a tight hug, muttering apologies over and over again. Mr Byun embraces the hug, muttering a soft ‘It’s okay.`` The people in the first row start bawling, it was a sweet reunion, flashes start to go off too, everyone wanted a chance to get a good picture. Junmyeon who was sitting near the stage was blinking back his tears too.

 

Chanyeol hears sniffling from beside him, and notices Sehun crying his eyes out. He rolls his eyes at the emotional boy, throwing him a couple tissues.

 

‘Hyung, you seriously have a heart of stone. Isn’t this beautiful? I’m going to go back home and tell my parents how much I love them.`` Sehun sniffles, blowing into the tissue.

 

‘Yep, it’s indeed beautiful.’ Chanyeol watches as the stage camera zooms in on the father-son duo, capturing the moment.

 

‘We need more explosives. I’m going to make this even more emotional,’ Sehun says, and proceeds to press every single pyrotechnics button.  Fireworks, flamethrowers, confetti - they all start emerging out, sparkling and glowing up the entire stage.

 

‘Yah Sehun! That’s too much!’ Chanyeol complains, but Sehun only cries even louder, getting even more overwhelmed at the sight before him.

 

But amidst all that confetti and fire power, Baekhyun could now only smile as he leans his head on his father’s shoulder. It was soothing, comforting, and with his family by his side, he believes he can overcome this hurdle.

 

_just listen I’ll sing for you_

_-_

**[Star Ent.’s BLight revealed to have surgery]**

**[BLight, now named  Byun Baekhyun’s emotional night at Seoul Stadium.]**

**[Touching Father-Son reunion that captured fans' hearts.]**

**[EXCLUSIVE! All the photos you need to see of Byun Baekhyun.]**

**[Star Ent.’s Eugene’s shocking departure from the entertainment company.]**

 

News about the concert and Baekhyun spread across the nation, with many people feeling divided over the matter. Some called him a fake, while others admired his strength and integrity to his fans. Variety shows were also talking about this shocking news, debating over whether Baekhyun did the right thing. Baekhyun took it to SNS to thank his fans for the continued support, and announced that he will be on hiatus for a while before he goes back on stage. He also promised to do a make-up concert for the fans who were affected from the day before. For now, he’s just cuddled up next to Chanyeol in his house, a warm cup of tea in each of their hands.

 

The moment he saw Chanyeol after the concert, the man wrapped him in a tight hug, telling him that he did a good job, and that he was proud of him. Baekhyun lets himself let loose in Chanyeol’s embrace, smelling the comforting scent he bears.

 

‘Chanyeollie I’m sorr-’

 

‘Baekhyun-ah you have apologized enough, let me hug you properly for once.’ Chanyeol says softly, wrapping him tighter in his arms.

 

Baekhyun rests his mochi cheeks on Chanyeol’s shoulder, waiting for the man to finish enjoying the hug.

 

‘I love you, Chanyeol.’

 

Chanyeol laughs, he had waited so long for Baekhyun to say this.

 

‘I love you too, sweetcheeks.’

-

*5 years later*

 

‘How’s everyone doing tonight!’ Baekhyun shouts into the mic.

 

The stadium cheers, the crowd goes crazy as Baekhyun does a quick wave to the crowd.

 

BLight may have failed, but Baekhyun didn’t.

 

After his scandal, Baekhyun lost some fans, but he gained many new fans as well. His latest ballad album did very well, and he was nominated for a few awards at the upcoming music awards. News about his surgery died down quickly, as people started to realise that Baekhyun had a very bright and bubbly personality through variety shows - he did aegyo, had water dumped onto him in a game show, and even cross-dressed on Running Man. Celebrities, and viewers alike, started to accept and be fond of Baekhyun, naming him as the nation’s little brother - the epitome of cute, bright and innocent.

 

‘So that was my last song for tonight, and the last stop for my tour too, Thank you guys for the overwhelming support as always!’

 

The crowd boos, it seems like the three hour concert was not enough. With Baekhyun’s singing, they are willing to sit in their cramped seats for hours.

 

‘Eyyyy I know you guys are tired from sitting for so long, I promise to come back quickly! Anyways, as I was saying-’

 

The crowd suddenly cheers, seeing the now-executive music director Park Chanyeol coming up on stage with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Baekhyun turns around, and runs over to give Chanyeol a big hug. The crowd screams once more, happy for the power couple.

 

A year ago Baekhyun and Chanyeol decided to come out of hiding and reveal their relationship on SNS after multiple tabloid companies were planning on exposing their relationship. Chanyeol was worried that it would affect Baekhyun’s career, but Baekhyun didn’t care, the news had to come out one day anyways. And that’s what Chanyeol admired most about Baekhyun - he’s courageous and fearless.

 

‘What are you doing here on stage, Chanyeollie?’ Baekhyun asks, heat rising to his cheeks as Chanyeol passes him the flower bouquet. A crew member passes Chanyeol the mic, Baekhyun was surprised that none of the backstage crew seemed shocked at Chanyeol’s sudden stage appearance, it was as if it had been pre-planned.

 

‘Hi everyone, I’m Baekhyun’s boyfriend Park Chanyeol!’

 

The crowd screams for the handsome man wearing a casual suit, with his hair styled up. Chanyeol looks fondly at Baekhyun who is currently very confused, and back to the crowd.

 

‘Did everyone enjoy the concert?’

 

‘YEESSSS!!’

 

‘Our Baekhyun put so much effort into this album for you guys, when I was in the studio with him, he would always say things like ‘Will my fans like it’ or ‘How can I make this song better?’. You guys are so lucky to have an idol that cares for you so much!’ Chanyeol continues, now next to a beet red Baekhyun, hands clutching tightly onto the flowers.

 

The crowd screams again, Baekhyun was truly an idol unlike any other. When he was on hiatus he made the effort to start vlogging so that his fans would not be too upset that he was gone for so long, and the occasional instagram lives just talking about life made him very relatable. Overall, Baekhyun just had a real and genuine personality that was rare in the industry, he tells stories about his obesity, his insecurities and gives advice to those struggling with their own confidence. Fans love him because besides Baekhyun’s honey-voice, they also see Baekhyun as someone who was once in their position, and it gives them hope that one day they can similarly find their own happiness like Baekhyun did.

 

‘Since you guys are his important people, I decided to ask you this before I do it. Father, in the front row, I hope you’re listening too.’ Chanyeol looks at the front row seats, spotting Mr Byun with his sister Yoora. The two families have become closer since they revealed their relationship, Mrs Park is smitten over Baekhyun, praising Chanyeol for choosing a good partner.

 

Mr Byun waves his light stick in the air, smiling at the two.

 

_This is it. The question that will determine everything._

 

‘Will you let me marry your lovely Baekhyunnie?’

 

The crowd goes silent, then everybody starts screaming. A proposal! Right in front of them! The light sticks start moving like crazy, everyone was shouting the same answer: Say yes.

 

Baekhyun was not expecting this at all. He expected something else, perhaps related to the tour, but no! Park Chanyeol was proposing to him, in front of a 10,000 person crowd.

 

‘C-Chanyeol-ah, are you serious-’ Baekhyun stutters out, but when he faces Chanyeol, he can’t help but drop his flowers and covered his mouth with his hands. Chanyeol was on one knee, pulling out a small red box to reveal the Boucheron Black Edition engagement band encrusted with tiny diamonds around the ring. Baekhyun felt the tears in his eyes as he looks at Chanyeol and then the ring, his tears spill from joy.

 

‘Byun Baekhyun, I have loved you for nearly a decade when we were in our early twenties, now that we’re both about to turn thirty, I know that you are the person I want to be with for the rest of my life. You have always been beautiful, you’re perfect in every way. Let me be the lucky one to have you for eternity, will you marry me?’ Chanyeol says into the mic, looking at a misty eyed Baekhyun.

 

‘Ohmygod, Chanyeol, I-I’m-’

 

‘Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!’ The fans chant, smartphones whipped out to capture the moment. Everyone in the standing pen were squeezing to get closer to the front, not wanting to miss the beautiful scene in front of them.

 

Baekhyun smiles at the fans encouraging him to say yes, before reaching his pretty and slender hands out for Chanyeol to put the ring on.

 

‘Yes, I will marry you, stupid!’ Baekhyun smiled softly, face full of adoration for Chanyeol. Tears continued streaming down his cheeks as he smiled, and he covered one hand over his mouth while the other hand was used to slip the ring on.

 

Chanyeol did a fist pump when Baekhyun said yes, the backstage crew cheering loudly for them from the back. He excitedly pulls out the ring from the box and slips the shining and glittering ring onto Baekhyun’s finger, and since it was custom made, it fits perfectly.

 

After Chanyeol puts the ring on Baekhyun’s finger, he stands back up, holding onto Baekhyun’s hand. The camera zooms in on the ring, and everybody squeals at how beautiful the ring is, it was indeed the perfect ring for Baekhyun, elegant yet slightly sophisticated.

 

‘He’s mine now!’ Chanyeol cheers, Baekhyun slaps his chest playfully, but obviously happy at Chanyeol’s possessiveness, he proceeds to bury his face in Chanyeol’s chest, hearing the sound of his heartbeat. While Chanyeol enjoys his minute of fame being congratulated by fans, Baekhyun closes his eyes, enjoying the moment - this was how his dreams always turned out, him smiling while leaned against someone’s chest, while a big group of people were cheering on for them.

 

Perhaps it’s deja vu, and Baekhyun has never ever felt so alive.

 

-

‘Baekyunnie ohmygod congratulations on getting engaged I never thought this day would comeee’ Luhan grabs his best friend’s face as he gets off the stage, pinching it roughly. Baekhyun whines at the pain, trying to get his short hands to pinch Luhan back, but to no avail.

 

‘Eyyy Luhan you never know, it might be your turn next,’ Baekhyun teases, showing off his brand new diamond ring. At that comment, Luhan immediately blushes and hides behind his now boyfriend Sehun. Ever since Luhan’s promotion as Sehun’s assistant last year, the two hit off the right track due to their similar interests. Since then they have gone on mini dates, using every possible day off to go on a date together. Baekhyun smirks as he sees Sehun being so whipped for Luhan, catering to his boyfriend’s every need when Sehun is supposedly Luhan’s superior.

 

‘Yes, Luhan?’

 

‘Baekhyun says you’ll propose to me next.’ Luhan says, still hiding behind his boyfriend.

 

Sehun smiles, and grabs Luhan’s cheeks in his hands. ‘When I propose to you, I’ll pick out the prettiest ring, even prettier than Baekhyun’s, got it?’ He speaks softly. Luhan, being the emotional baby that he is, starts tearing up at Sehun’s romantic words. Both Chanyeol and Sehun, being songwriters too, are really good with their words. They say things that make Baekhyun and Luhan respectively swoon, making them fall deeper.

 

Luhan sniffles, ‘R-Really?’

 

‘Yes, really.’ He pinky promises the still teary Luhan.

 

‘Crybaby!’ Baekhyun suddenly shouts, ruining the moment. Luhan throws him a glare, it was enough to keep him quiet.

 

‘And you!’ Baekhyun points to Chanyeol furiously, ‘Come with me!’

 

Chanyeol gulps, unsure of what’s about to happen.

 

-

‘Bloody hell Chanyeol, did you know how good you looked out there? Look what you have done to me!’ Baekhyun hisses at Chanyeol, the two now back at Chanyeol’s home. Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s hand and places it at the bulge in his underwear. Chanyeol’s eyes widened, feeling his own boner rising too.

 

Baekhyun roughly pressed his lips against Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol extended his hands and wrapped his hands around Baekhyun’s wrist, he pulls Baekhyun closer, so close that his member was rubbing against Baekhyun’s.

 

Baekhyun was blushing furiously, but didn’t pull away, he worked his nimble fingers to Chanyeol’s belt and zipper, and let them drop to the floor. Chanyeol does the same to Baekhyun, pressing the smaller onto the king sized bed. Baekhyun started to whimper as Chanyeol prepped his member into Baekhyun’s ass, he shakes with excitement, and Chanyeol places small kisses around Baekhyun’s neck.

 

Chanyeol pushed his dick into Baekhyun, who let out a moan from pleasure.

 

‘Chanyeol, fuck me.’ Baekhyun orders in a breathy voice.

 

‘You didn’t have to say so, if only you knew how good you look right now, Baekhyun-ah.’ Chanyeol’s eyes darkened, he mounts and pounded roughly, causing Baekhyun to moan again, throwing his head back in pleasure.

 

Chanyeol closes his eyes, the feeling of pleasure reaching it’s climax. He chants Baekhyun’s name, voice filled with lust and overwhelming joy. Baekhyun likewise was also a moaning mess, grabbing Chanyeol closer for a rough kiss.   


Baekhyun proceeds to put his hands around Chanyeol’s neck as Chanyeol slammed his dick into him once more. Baekhyun curled his toes in pleasure, his breathing ragged and he was panting heavily.

 

‘Fuck, Chanyeol, you’re huge.’ Baekhyun spread his legs, allowing Chanyeol to move down just a bit more. Chanyeol kisses him, their lips moving together.

 

‘Oh shit,’ Chanyeol cursed, hands fisting the sheets. He comes and lets out a breathless moan, hugging tightly onto Baekhyun. Both start to slowly come down from their highs.

 

The two pant on the bed for a while, yet keeping their close proximity.

 

‘Chanyeol, you should gel your hair up more often.’ Baekhyun breathed out as Chanyeol sprang from the bed to clean himself up. Chanyeol smirks, leaning in for another kiss.

 

‘I love you,Princess’ Chanyeol replies for the umpteenth time that night. Baekhyun laughed softly, and let himself curl in Chanyeol’s warm embrace,a little spoon embraced by a big spoon.

 

**[HEADLINE] Park Chanyeol proposes to Byun Baekhyun on stage, an 8 year long love story.**

**-**

‘Up next, we have Sejoo and Sehoon!’ The MC announces, prompting the twins to step up onto the stage. Today is Father's day, and the twins are on a TV show competing with other children to see who can express the love for their fathers the best. The celebrity parents Baekhyun and Chanyeol sit in the audience, awaiting their children’s performance.

 

Sejoo and Sehoon, the wonderful twins that came three years after their wedding (which was fantastic, they had a private wedding overseas, having only their friends and family attend). The twins were so cute, with cheeks softer than fluffy bread, hands and feet small and tiny. Sehun and Luhan are always willing to babysit them whenever Chanyeol and Baekhyun need a quick date, and they have always been a joy to care for.

 

Now that Baekhyun is married with children, he has put his music career on hold, only doing short concerts once in a while in Korea and sometimes other countries too. Chanyeol continues working hard at Star Ent., and he is pleased that they have a few promising artists in the past year.

 

‘Hey, babe, do you think they’ll remember what they practiced?’ Chanyeol suddenly whispers, sweat forming on his forehead. He was a very, very, very competitive dad.

 

‘They’re three, they are bound to make mistakes. If they enjoy themselves, that’s fine with me.’ Baekhyun replies, shifting comfortably into his seat while arranging his hair. There were cameras all around the studio, he’s sure that he will appear for at least a minute or two. In his mind he recalls Chanyeol practicing with the twins at the breakfast table this morning.

 

_‘Sejoo, Sehoon, what will you say about me and Papa at the show later?’ Chanyeol asks his twins, biting a piece of his toast. Baekhyun was in the kitchen, making egg rolls for Mr Byun who was still asleep. With Baekhyun and Chanyeol moving into a bigger home, Mr Byun now lives with them along with a personal caregiver, he can now enjoy his days with his grandchildren._

 

_The twins started blabbering, practicing a Father’s Day poem that they learnt in school._

_‘My Daddy and Papa are so special,_

 

_They are brave, strong and smart._

 

_This is why I love them_

 

_With my little heart!’_

 

_‘Good job Sejoo-ah, Sehoon-ah.’ Chanyeol claps, and gives them a big kiss on the cheek. The way they said it in their baby voice, making tiny little movements while saying the poem. Chanyeol hopes that it will be the same at the show later._

 

‘Sejoo, Sehoon, how old are you two?’ The MC asks. Since the twins were the youngest contestants, the MC was there to help them.

 

‘Thwee!’ The twins show three fingers with their chubby hands, the audience cooed at their cuteness.

 

‘Who are your parents?’

 

‘Daddy Pwark Chanyol and Papa Bwun Baekhyun’ Sejoo replies, looking at the audience for his parents. Little Sejoo was slightly nervous, he was not expecting to see this many people! Chanyeol and Baekhyun wave to him, the cameraman zooms in on the couple.

 

‘I heard that you two will perform a poem you learnt today, shall we see it?’

 

The audience cheers, excited to see the idol’s children’s first TV appearance.

 

The performance goes smoothly in the first half, with Sejoo and Sehoon doing the right movements. The cameramen were able to perfectly capture the proud and happy faces on the parent’s faces, who were sighing in relief seeing their children perform so well.

 

But well, they got relieved too early.

 

Sehoon, the more mischievous twin, begins to make little changes to the poem, after all, his parents are songwriters, seeing them write songs at home really helps with the children’s creativity.

 

‘My daddy likes to drink!’

 

‘I love my daddy and papa with all of my butt!’ Sehoon turns around, showing his little perky butt.

 

Sejoo, finding it funny, quickly joins in before his parents can even start to grow embarrassed, cheeks reddening at their children being brutally honest.

 

‘My papa likes drinking wine!’ He giggles into the mic.

 

The audience burst into fits of laughter, some clutching their stomachs because they were laughing too hard. Sejoo and Sehoon’s performance was indeed refreshing, honest and different from the other contestants who made formal speeches.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s eyes widened the moment those words came out of Sehoon’s mouth, and mini arrows just kept attacking them with every incoming statement. They could only blink their eyes, frozen as they saw their children going freestyle. As the camera zooms in on the two amateur parents looking shocked, they can’t help but laugh at how innocent they are.

 

The audience claps as the performance comes to an end, with the MC coming back out, laughing at the twins’ adorable performance.

 

‘Sejoo, Sehoon, good job out there! Is there anything you want to say to Daddy and Papa?’

 

‘We love you Daddy, Papa! Happwy Father’s day!’

 

‘How much do you love them?’

 

Sejoo and Sehoon stretch the arms as much as they could, ‘Many many! Papa is our princess!’ shouts Sehoon, causing Baekhyun to turn red. Only Chanyeol called him that, how did his children find out!

 

The MC laughs, yet a little confused. ‘Papa Baekhyun is your princess?’

 

‘Nhe! That’s what daddy calls him, so he is our princess!’

 

The crowd bursts out laughing once more, audience members clasping their hands over the mouth trying to muffle their screams and laughter. The twins just continue smiling on stage, holding each other’s hands. Their parents are now on the big screen, both red faced from laughing and the embarrassment. They will need to have a little discussion with their kids later.

 

Despite the twins’ brutally honest performance, they win the commendation prize for their lovely Father's day poem. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are ushered onto the stage to take the award with their twins. The audience members clap for them, while their twins were too distracted by their prize - A Robocar Poli Headquarter set and a Rescue Centre set, and many other toys.

 

Sejoo and Sehoon both having similar interests, fight over the Rescue Centre set on stage, starting to cry and whine as each twin grips each side of the toy box. The two parents try to calm down the two. Having been embarrassed enough, they hoped they could at least quickly take a photo and go. The audience coos and laughs at the twins’ behaviour, the way they point and grunt at the toys with their chubby fingers, it was so typical of three year olds, while they thrash and cry to get what they want.

 

Despite all the noise and struggling from the twins who can’t stop struggling in their arms, Chanyeol was still able to whisper a ‘Love you’ to Baekhyun (inspired by that flying kiss during kokobop promo askdsjkdjskjd). Baekhyun turns to him and smiles, he wouldn't have it any other way. They smile for the camera, once again capturing another good memory to tell the boys in the future.

 

_I love you too, yeol_

-

 **[TRENDING] Sejoo and Sehoon, mischievous like their Daddy, innocent like their Papa.** **Future comedians in the making?**

 

**[TRENDING] Seoul TV Station hits record high ratings with Father’s Day special, Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun’s relationship secrets revealed by their own children!**

 

_At this moment, life is perfect._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
